No rompas mi mundo a trozos
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Faye ha rehecho su vida tras que Spike muriera. Pero debido a una serie de circunstancias, decide vengarse de todos los que la hirieron
1. Monódia Melódica

No rompas mi mundo a trozos

El jazz melancólico de media noche

Estática ante aquel edificio ahora derrumbado, me quedé mirando como el único hombre al que yo realmente había amado moría entre mis brazos por culpa de otra mujer a la cual yo nunca lograría parecerme nunca por mucho que lo intentara.

Podría haberlo impedido. Le podría haber detenido si no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Pero aún así creo que él no hubiera sido nunca mío. Tras años sin verla no se lo pensó dos veces cuando tuvo que morir por ella. Le sigo odiando, y a ella también, a él por ser tan entupido y a ella por poder tenerle con tanta facilidad. También me odio a mí misma. Ahora mire hacia donde mire solo veo odio. Odio al que me abandonó, a la que lo conquistó, a la que lo dejó escapar…

Camino a altas horas de la madrugada por las calles solitarias de una ciudad fantasma de la cual ni tan solo recuerdo el nombre. Tras su muerte se que nada ya tenía sentido, me fui de la Bebop sin decir adiós a nadie, deseando volver a caer en un profundo estado letárgico. Sí, ahora que había conseguido recordar quien era yo, lo que dejé atrás, donde viví por un tiempo… ahora que por fin tenía un pasado que recordar, ahora que por fin tenía memorias en las que refugiarmeél se iba, haciendo que yo deseara volver a olvidarlo todo, incluso intentar olvidarlo a él.

Donde vivo ahora no hay estación fija. Solo densa niebla y lluvia un día tras otro, un tiempo acorde con mis sentimientos, y un frío glacial que me recluye todo el día en casa. Bien, si le puede llamar casa al lugar donde me alojo. Un pequeño loft de menos de treinta metros cuadrados que huele a muertos i solo tiene una ventana, una pequeña, insisto, muy pequeña, abertura al fondo de la habitación, la cual solo esta ornamentada por una cama y un espejo que decora tristemente la pared casi desnuda y devorada por la humedad. Es todo lo que me puedo permitir con el miserable sueldo que gano. Trabajo de ocho a seis de la madrugada sirviendo copas en un bar mugriento y dejando que los clientes babeen y me miren embobados a cada paso que doy, solo por poder ganarme una propina con la que poder comer.

Un suspiro tras de otro, cada uno más cargado de emociones que el anterior, es todo el vocabulario que articulo durante la noche, y el día lo paso durmiendo o pegada a la minúscula ventana, deseando que aparezca de nuevo, con su pelo alborotado y su irónica sonrisa, apagando el cigarro con la suela de su zapato y maldiciendo mi nombre porque yo lo he molestado. El espejismo mental que me creo de su recuerdo se evade, junto a mis esperanzas de que suceda algún milagro que le retorne la vida.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me tumbo en la cama, intentado conciliar el sueño, aunque sepa que es algo imposible porque cada vez que intento dejar la mente en blanco su imagen persistente no deja de pasearse por mi cabeza. Miro el reloj. Ya pasan de las doce del mediodía y se que no volveré a dormir, por más que mi cuerpo lo necesite. Llevó meses de insomnios, noches en las que solo cerrar los ojos me provoca pesadillas aterradoras sobre aquella distante época en la que fui feliz a bordo de la Bebop. Incontables veces son las que llevo tendiendo el mismo sueño. Camino lentamente en medio de una gran oscuridad y de repente aparece su figura tal y como siempre yo la recordaré. Él abre los brazos y yo corro hacia él, pero no puedo. Intento pasar más allá de la barrera invisible que marca la distancia entre los dos, pero algo me lo impide, mi cuerpo está paralizado. Entonces, ella es la que consigue refugiarse entre sus brazos, y en ese mismo instante que los dos expresan sus sentimientos con una sola mirada, mi cuerpo recupera la movilidad. Cuando quiero correr hacia él, se evaden como nada dejándome sola en medio de esa oscuridad. Dejándome tan sola… Siempre que despierto tras haber soñado esto un sudor frío recorre mi espalda, no puedo hacer otra cosa que ponerme a llorar. Llorar desconsoladamente, con el corazón quebrado y pensando en él de nuevo, y volviendo a preguntarme por milésima vez por que tuvo que irse de esa forma, porque demonios me dejo sola, tan sola… Soledad. Amargo sentimiento que florece en mí un día tras otro, que por más que intente evitarlo vuelve a perseguirme, recordándome que no va a haber nadie en este mundo a quien yo le importe, que no habrá nadie que llore mi muerte, nadie que me recuerde, nadie a quien abrazar, nadie que me consuele, nadie a quien llorarle al hombro… Por más gente que haya a mi alrededor, más sola me siento y más desgraciada, por no haber sido nunca capaz de tener un buen amigo, de haber insistido en no creer en la amistad, de no haber querido creer nunca en ese sentimiento llamado amor…

Ocho de la noche y todavía estoy en casa, llegaré tarde pero me da igual. Nada me importa. Se que Hudge no me despedirá por llegar media hora tarde, contando que mi compañera de trabajo no llega hasta las once. Tomaré esto por costumbre, el bar no se llena hasta las doce y yo no estoy de humor. He llegado a pensar tantas veces en morirme, que ya nada me importa.

- Faye! Otra vez! Porque te empeñas en llegar siempre tarde? Te lo descontaré del sueldo!

- He tenido un pequeño problema

- Cada noche tienes un pequeño problema que te impide llegar a tiempo! Como demonios te lo haces- y la desagradable voz ronca de Hudge, el dueño del bar me sigue soltando el mismo sermón de cada noche que ya se me de memoria.

Abro el grifo del fregadero y empiezo a fregar los vasos con restos de todo tipo de mezclas de alcohol que cada noche ingieren los hombres noctámbulos de esta cuidad. Pienso en lo que me ha dicho Hudge. Tiene razón, no se de que manera me lo monto que siempre tengo algún que otro problema. Parece que me persigan, soy una especie de imán. Exacto, soy un imán que atrae problemas por los dos polos.

Ya pasa una hora y media desde que he empezado a trabajar y la voz estridente de Hudge indica que Lou-Lou ha llegado, y por increíble que parezca, solo se retrasa dos horas

- Lou-Lou! Otra vez! Porque te empeñas en llegar siempre tarde? Te lo descontaré del sueldo!

- Entonces ya no le podré llamar sueldo

- Encima te parece poco lo que te pago?

- Mira Hudge, si cada día me tuvieras que descontar lo que me retraso ahora te debería dinero

- Si eso es lo que tendría que hacer! Me tendrías que pagar tú a mí, que ya hago bastante con dar trabajo alguien tan vaga como tú!

- Lo que tu digas, baby

Sinceramente, siento que mi vida es tan monótona que es como si cada noche viajara al día anterior para vivirlo de nuevo. Cada noche el mismo sermón cuando llego tarde. El mismo sermón cuando Lou-Lou llega tarde. Los mismos borrachos con las mismas tonterías de siempre. La misma vida día, tras día…

- Hola Faye – Me dice Lou-Lou con tono cansado. Se apoya dentro de barra con los codos, cruzando las piernas y se pierde en su propio mundo mientras escucha música a través de un aparato ya muy anticuado que no se ni como aún funciona.

Ella es una chica de expresión despistada e ingenua, pero demasiado inteligente y con una intuición extrasensorial. Suele fingir que no se entera de nada cuando en realidad ya presentía lo que iba a pasar mucho antes y se olvida a propósito de todo para no tener tantas responsabilidades. Solo tiene diecinueve años, pero es ya demasiado madura y lejos está de seguir creyendo en cuentos de hadas. Extremadamente sensible y una romántica empedernida que se oculta bajo un capa de indiferencia y chica dura para evitar que su crecido orgullo quede destrozado. Lou-Lou me parece bastante excéntrica, pero me cae bien. Tiene un agudo sentido del humor culpable de que yo aún no haya abandonado este trabajo miserable. Supongo que podría haber formado parte de la tripulación de la Bebop por el mismo punto en común que nos unía a todos: un trágico pasado. Nació en la tierra, hija única en el seno de una familia adinerada. Hasta los quince años tuvo una vida fácil, era una niña consentida que solo creía en la desgracia ajena y se veía como una espectadora de la vida. No se imaginaba que todo cambiaría el día en que su padre empezó a formar parte de una organización secreta. Las cosas empezaron a ir de capa caída, su padre acabó endeudado por un fraude en el que él mismo había participado y el día en que ya no podía pagar las deudas y préstamos en las que estaba metido, aquella mafia decidió hacer las cosas a su manera. Entraron en su casa, que había pasado de ser una gran mansión a ser una chabola medio en ruinas, y torturaron hasta la agonía a su padre, el cual finalmente murió ahogado cuando atravesaron sus pulmones. A su madre la violaron innumerable veces, y no la hicieron sufrir tanto, para acabar con ella fue suficiente cortarle la cabeza de un solo golpe. A Lou-Lou la buscaron por toda la casa pero no la encontraron. Ella lo observó todo horrorizada a través de la pequeña ranura que unía el salón de su casa con el sótano, donde ella se había escondido horas antes gracias a que su intuición le había indicado que tarde o temprano aquello tendría que pasar. Consciente de que volverían a por ella, se embarcó como polizón en una nave hasta llegar al planeta donde estamos. Aquí de nada le sirvieron los años de educación en colegios privados, ahora trabaja como yo en un sitio de mierda, cobrando una mierda y sintiéndose una mierda.

Tiene una extraña afición. Le encanta meterse en problemas de todo tipo, y contra más peligrosos mejor. Sabe que no tiene que perder. Creo que ella y yo tenemos mucho en común.

Doce menos cuarto de la noche, las horas pasan muertas y el bar empieza a llenarse ahora. Los hombres aburridos sin saber en que perder el tiempo entran en docenas a partir de medianoche, cuando han acabado la jornada en la Deep Hook, la fábrica que da trabajo a gran parte de la población de esta ciudad y causante de que haga este frío por culpa de la contaminación.

- Faye, guapa – me llama la voz gangosa de Barry – Ponme otrrra copita

- No crees que ya has bebido demasiado por hoy?

- Nop!

- Ya voy…

- Lou-Lou, preciosa, te quierres casarr conmigo?

Barry es nuestro más fiel cliente, y un ferviente admirador de Lou-Lou. Ya tenemos todos por costumbre ver como cada noche le pide la mano, seguido de un si desesperado de Lou-Lou que enseguida transforma en un rotundo no envuelto de carcajadas. Tras la comedia de cada noche, Lou-Lou empieza a trabajar, nunca se activa hasta media noche, que es cuando le toca ir corriendo de un lado a otro de la barra para servir copas.

Lou-Lou está demasiado ocupada, pero yo ya he hecho bastante por hoy, que trabaje ella un poco, no le irá mal. Me apoyo con los codos sobre la barra y observo que alguien ha cogido el mando del microscópico televisor y ha cambiado de canal. La nostalgia me envuelve al ver la chica rubia y el hombre negro que presentan Big Shoot, la de veces que llegué a ver ese programa en la Bebop. Junto a él…

De repente me quedo inmóvil, incapaz de creer lo que mis ojos están viendo. Con todo el ruido que hay aquí dentro soy incapaz oír nada, pero con ver su foto no hace falta escuchar más para saber a quien buscan. Han puesto precio a la cabeza de Jet.

Hace un frío de mil demonios, no me he acordado de coger la chaqueta, pero da igual. Quizá llegue demasiado tarde. Ni tan solo me he escusado ante Hudgeél no se ha molestado en preguntarme porque de repente me iba corriendo. Supongo que no le interesa saber sobre mi vida personal. Mejor.

Subo a toda prisa las doscientas trece escaleras contadas que llevan hasta la puerta que se cae a pedazos de mi apartamento, jadeo exhausta pero no puedo perder tiempo. Tiro la puerta al suelo de una patada, en fin, no se notará la diferencia entre como antes y como está ahora. Abro el armario y empiezo a sacar de él las pocas prendas de ropa que tengo, todos los objetos que guardo… Mierda, no lo encuentro. Busco por todos los rincones, y ya no se por donde buscar. Debajo de la cama, dentro de los cajones de la mesilla de noche, otra vez en el armario… Oh, si ya me acuerdo! Faye, eres una chica irremediablemente inútil, una imbécil acabada. Ahora, precisamente ahora, te tienes que acordar de que te lo dejaste en la chaqueta.

A la velocidad de la luz me dirijo hacia ese antro donde paso media parte de mi existencia. Ya queda menos, al final de la calle… Algo no va bien. Un ambiente silencioso rodea el edificio. Demasiado silencio. Abro la puerta, que no opone resistencia.

Lo sabía. Sabía que algo iba mal… Todos y cada unos de los clientes, el viejo Barry incluido, muertos con una expresión de horror en la cara. Muertos de un solo balazo. Un balazo limpio que les cruza el corazón. Al menos no han sufrido.

Abro el armario de mantenimiento, no está ahí. Abro el ropero. Se oye una respiración demasiado agitada. Tras las malolientes chaquetas de los clientes del bar, aparece Lou-Lou con la misma expresión impasible en la cara que siempre, pero está asustada. Pocas veces sonríe, nunca llora, casi nunca exalta de alegría, parece incapaz de demostrar emoción alguna, pero sus ojos color ámbar están llenos de terror. Y se que los míos lo están de ira.

He dejado que Lou-Lou se hiciera cargo de Hudge, le había servido de algo ser tan creyente, la bala impacto contra la Biblia que siempre lleva en su pecho, aún era capaz de respirar y supongo que será capaz de sobrevivir. Hudge es fuerte.

Yo he decidido ir en busca de Los dragones rojos. Se que han sido los causantes de esto. Y se que fueron ellos los causantes de la muerte de Spike.

Nota de la autora:

Bien, contando que todo esto se me ocurrió mientras soñaba despierta en una tediosa clase de religión, yo creo que… En fin, ya se que no tengo vocación literaria, pero me hacia ilusión escribir un fic de Cowboy Bebop y…

Criticas (Constructivas, por favor, que tengo un elevado orgullo), incoherencias (que debe haber más de una) ,si por increíble que parezca os ha gustado, y demás a 


	2. Histeria

**Histeria**

Una desconocida me mira fijamente. Su pelo cae lacio a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos verdes me miran melancólicos, la única prueba de todos sus siglos de existencia. Sus labios se muestran incapaces de esbozar una sonrisa por fingida que sea.

Faye Valentine me mira desde las profundas aguas azules del muelle. Una autentica desconocida.

Tiro una piedra, mi reflejo se evade expandiéndose entre las ondas del agua alterada. Suspiro. Saco el transmisor que con tanta desesperación busque por mi apartamento y presiono el botón rojo. Silencio. Nadie me contesta. Se que ya no encontraré a Jet.

Miro al horizonte, ya se empieza a hacer de día. Me levanto lentamente y me pongo en marcha con paso pausado, sin destino alguno. Abandono los propósitos impulsivos que juré cumplir a penas unas horas antes. Por que buscar a los dragones rojos? Por que vengar la muerte de Spike? En que demonios pensabas, Faye? Tú no puedes. Eres débil, jamás encontrarás en ti la fuerza de Giulia. Aquella fuerza que logró conquistarle…

Frío. Hace frío. Un frío glacial que recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel y quebrando mi alma a pequeños pedazos. A este paso las lágrimas que se deslizan ahora por mi rostro acabarán congeladas. Y así, una vez sólidas, podrán romperse. Romperse como mi corazón, tan rotas como mi alma, tan destrozadas como mi frágil mundo…

El subconsciente me ha traído hasta el bar de Hudge, está cerrado. Sigo caminando hasta mi casa.

Me he perdido durante dos semanas en mí misma. Aquella noche huí, animada a cumplir más de mil promesas imposibles que hice al fantasma de Spike. Un día después, me encontraba frente al muelle, sin esperanza alguna de ser fiel a mis propósitos y dispuesta a volver a mi monótona vida.

Me he evadido durante dos semanas del mundo, liberándome de tensiones que desde hacía tiempo acumulaba en mí a través de lágrimas. Una vez estas se secaron, una vez que el viento se las llevara de un solo soplo, decidí volver a vivir la misma vida que Faye Valentine a vivido durante los últimos dos años.

Ingenua. Eres demasiado ingenua. Tu maldita ingenuidad acabó con tu vida. Su maldita tozudez acabó con su vida. Llevándose la tuya con ella.

Golpeo la pared. Lo único resistente de la habitación. Lo vuelvo a hacer. Otra vez. Otra más. Ahora más fuerte. Un rastro rojizo se dibuja en la pared blanca. No me importa.

Vuelvo a golpearla. Una vez tras otra, hasta que mis nudillos ya no pueden más, hasta que acabo sin fuerzas.

Imbécil. Por que te fuiste, porque? Vuelve, maldito cabrón, vuelve, quieres volver de una vez! Porque te fuiste, porque me hiciste esto! Si querías morirte, si pensabas dejarme sola, no haber aparecido en mi vida! Porque?

Cierro la puerta que alguien ha arreglado durante los días que no estado de un fuerte golpe, me da igual que se vuelva a romper. Lo he hecho para alejar a los curiosos que vienen a mirar como una joven chilla histérica y desesperada, llamando la una presencia incierta que la abandonó. Que la dejo sola. Mis gritos agudos te llaman, porque no vuelves? Los ahogo entre gemidos y sigo gritando rabiosa, golpeando todo aquello que se interpone en mi camino.

Mi puño impacta contra la ventana. Otra vez. Vamos Faye, déjalo ir. Deja de reprimir los sentimientos que te consumen por dentro. Eres débil, Faye. No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, no te puedes mostrar indiferente a todo, porque no te da igual, Faye. Te duele. Arde en tu interior el deseo de venganza, te quema ese amor no saciado, ese amor no correspondido que por culpa de tu orgullo, si Faye, que por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo no fue correspondido, porque nunca llegaste a expresarlo con palabras, y a sabiendas de que Spike no sabía interpretar tus sentimientos los sellaste por siempre con aquellos silencios cada vez que surgía el tema del amor. Los sellaste por siempre con aquel beso que no te atreviste a darle, con aquel tiro que no te atreviste a dispararle, con aquellas palabras, que aún siendo tan sencillas no te atreviste a confesarle. Tan difícil era unir aquellas dos palabras para expresar un te amo? Tanto cuesta pronunciar te quiero?

No Faye, sabes que no. Que fuiste una cobarde toda tu vida. Que nunca te atreviste a hacer nada que hubiera podido lastimar tu maldito orgullo, sí , el culpable de tu soledad ahora, en estos días grises en los que no haces más que gritar y gritar, buscando señales de su existencia, que no encuentras, porque tu relación con él fue precaria, fue efímera, y ahora no encuentras en ningún lugar el rastro de aquel hombre que amaste, aquel hombre por el cual estás perdiendo ahora la razón.

He roto la ventana. Otra cosa más quebrada en mi vida. Me llevo las manos a las sienes y me las aprieto intentando controlar en vano mis acciones. Clavó las uñas. Duele. Pero no tanto como aquel adiós que no te dije…

Me siento en el suelo. Me tumbo. Respiro. Inspiro a la vez que sigo sollozando. Espiro dejando caer lágrimas inexistentes que solo están presentes en mi corazón. Inspiro. Expiro. Inspiro. Expiro. Cálmate Faye, así, muy bien. No llores, Faye, no vale la pena. Relájate Faye, así, muy bien. No te lamentes Faye, no vale la pena.

Me ha llevado más de cinco horas calmarme. Ya me he callado, no vale la pena gritar a alguien que no va a escucharme. Ya no lloro, no vale la pena derramar lágrimas por alguien que te dejo sola ya hace tiempo. Sigo respirando el aire a grandes bocanadas, como si estuviera falta de él, como si supiera que mi último aliento está cerca.

Me miro al espejo. Una desconocida me devuelve la mirada. Una desconocida envejecida por la melancolía que lleva dentro, envejecida por ese tiempo ya distante que pasó aletargada. Abro el grifo, sale el agua. Meto mis manos bajo el agua helada, intentando limpiar la sangre de la histeria que me consumió horas antes. Está llena de cortes. Duele. Pero no tanto como el saber que te he perdido para siempre…

Nota de la autora:

Las clases siguientes fueron tan aburridas que seguí pensando en una continuación, asi no es mi culpa, es de mis profesores, que si hicieran las clases algo más amenas... O si no nos expulsaran por hablar...O solo con que no las dieran... en, fin criticas, dudas, si por increible que parezca les ha gustado y demás a lovelyneko Reviews


	3. Mi misma vida otra vez

Mi misma vida otra vez

Siete y media de la tarde. Despierto. Me ducho. Como algo. Siento nauseas. Me visto. Salgo de casa. Entro al bar. Hudge me echa la bronca. Trabajo algo.

Once menos cuarto, Hudge sermonea a Lou-Lou. Doce y media, el bar está completamente lleno. Como si nada hubiera pasado hace ya más de tres meses.

Hudge se recuperó en pronto, en menos de un mes ya tenía suficiente fuerza como para seguir echándonos voces por llegar tarde y para seguir ordenándonos que trabajáramos, que éramos una vagas. Lou-Lou se recuperó rápido del espanto. Cuando la volví a ver lucía la misma expresión impasible en la cara que había tenido siempre.

Y por otra parte, los beodos noctámbulos no acabarán nunca en esta ciudad, por más que desaparezcan, siempre habrán más hombres de mediana edad, barrigones, calvos y con barba dispuestos a beber y beber hasta quedar al borde del coma etílico.

Y yo, que siento? Que vivo mi misma vida otra vez. Ya prácticamente no recuerdo el motivo por el cual me fui aquel día. Ni que fue lo que impulsó a querer vengarme de todos. Ahora solo hay un vacío en mi interior. Y una voz lejana que me susurra en lo más cerrado de mi alma que alguna vez amé a alguien. Y por que ya no logro recordar ese sentimiento? Por que ahora la imagen de Spike se me dibuja solo como un recuerdo olvidado cubierto de polvo en lo más profundo de mi corazón? Y no lo logro entender. Me queda distante, aquel caza recompensas que me conquistó. Pero sin embargo, sigo sintiendo que cada una de sus absurdas palabras se clavan en mí como una espina, sin dejar que cicatrice esa herida que atraviesa mi alma desde que cerraste los ojos y diste tu último suspiro. Me pasé años intentado recordar un pasado que olvidé. Y cuando hallé la respuesta, cuando al fin mis interrogantes obtuvieron su debida explicación, tú te fuiste… Haciendo que deseara que todo cayera en el olvido, solo con el fin de no recordar tu estúpida sonrisa, de volver tus ojos ni tus odiosas quejas contra todo lo que te venía encima. Solo con el fin de olvidar aquellos labios que durante tiempo perseguí, y que nunca fueron míos. Que solo fueron de Giula… Aquella maldita mujer que me arrebató la vida.

Y ahora, que hay de mí? Pues mi misma vida, de nuevo. Jamás podré cambiar mi desdichado destino, viviré día tras día, hasta el fin de mi existencia en este lúgubre tugurio. Así entonces, Que será de mí? No me quedará más remedio que vivir mi misma vida otra vez.

Lou-Lou duerme reposadamente, Hudge la mira furioso mientras ahoga sus penas en alcohol y ya solo quedan cuatro borrachos en pie que se tambalean por la sala. Relajo cada uno de mis músculos y suspiro. Últimamente estoy más calmada. Ahora se controlarme, ya no grito histérica cada vez que le recuerdo. He aprendido a contar hasta mil si hace falta con tal de no volver a ponerme histérica, con tal de controlar la furia a flor de piel que hay en mí. Poco a poco me voy calmando, necesito dormir más. Llevo dos meses manteniéndome solo a base de café, sin pegar ojo en toda la noche. Sí, me la paso en vela al lado de la ventana. Y sí, por más que quiera olvidarle soy incapaz de perder la esperanza. Mi cabeza va cayendo sobre los codos apoyados en la barra, al tiempo que un velo transparente cubre mis ojos, que ya se cierran.

Cinco y media de la madrugada, un estrépito me desvela. Abro los ojos lentamente, sin querer despertar. Lo primero que veo, es un vaso fragmentado en el suelo. Bien, solo había sido Lou-Lou y su torpeza. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, feliz por primera vez en la vida, de vivir mi misma vida de nuevo.

Percibo un golpe seco al fondo de la habitación. Que demonios pasa ahora? Se estarán empezando a despertar nuestros clientes… Pero una voz suena en este mismo instante que me deja helada. Incrédula, levanto la mirada y lo confirmo. Y sé el motivo del vaso estrepitazo a manos de Lou-Lou. Imagino que a las dos nos ha sorprendido ver a la silueta que se dibujaba en el umbral de la puerta. La silueta de esa mujer rubia, rostro de ángel y gafas de sol. Esa mujer rubia que me arrebató la existencia. Esa maldita rubia que llevo odiando desde lo que a mi me parece un vida entera. Esa mujer rubia que debería estar muerta. Que debería estar muerta para que mi conciencia pudiera dormir tranquila, para que yo pudiera sonreír, aunque suene cruel, cada vez que recordara que yacía bajo tierra.

Pero que esta viva. Tan viva como yo. Acariciándose la mejilla izquierda para calmar el dolor del puñetazo que Lou-Lou, la cual es sostenida por cuatro hombres mientras grita histérica, le ha dado, haciendo que esa desgraciada se estampara contra la pared. Acaricio mi mano llena de cicatrices que yo misma me hice, ardiendo en deseos de haber sido yo quien le diera su merecido. Quiero matarla. Sé que no tiene la culpa pero quiero verla muerta. Y si no lo he querido hacer hasta ahora es porque ya la creía en el otro barrio.

Me mira y me sonríe. Mira a Lou-Lou y le sonríe. Se va. Se apoya con la mano en el umbral de la puerta y se baja las gafas que llevaba sobre la cabeza a la altura de los ojos.

- Escucha Faye, respecto a Spike… - Escucho ese nombre. Mis pupilas se dilatan, mi corazón estalla a latidos, mis músculos se contraen y en mis labios se dibuja una extraña mueca – Él sigue vivo.

Giulia se va, contoneando las caderas al son de sus pasos, dejando esa última frase en el aire.

Y yo caigo de rodillas, sin tener control de mí, deseando llorar todas esas lágrimas que no tengo, porque las agoté llorando noche tras noche. Así, arrodillada en el suelo, hablo sin emitir ningún sonido y lloro sin lágrimas. Deseando volver a vivir la misma vida de siempre, por primera vez en mi vida.

Y así, balbuceando murmullos inteligibles, analizo lo que esa maldita rubia me acaba de decir. Que Spike sigue vivo, tan vivo como yo, tan vivo como ella…

Nota de la autora :

Este capítulo me ha quedado algo más flojo que los anteriores (Uau, eso es posible? Cada día te superas más!) En fin la cosa surgió igual que los capítulos anteriores, solo que esta vez intentaba encontrarle algún sentido práctico a las ecuaciones de 2 º grado (que sigo sin encontrarlo). En fin, muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, me alegra saber que les gustó (T T que emoción... salto/grito/alegría /saltito/lágrimas/sonrisa/salto). Gracias! Bye


	4. Llueve sobre mojado

Llueve sobre mojado

Hoy llueve.

Caminamos lentamente, completamente empapadas, pero no nos importa. Nuestros pies entran en contacto con el suelo mojado, produciendo un sonido que sin sabe por que me envuelve de nostalgia. Ella camina dos pasos por delante de mí. Vivimos en lugares opuestos, ella se aloja en el norte y yo lo hago hacia el sur. Pero me da igual, quiero saber el motivo que le impulsó a volverse contra Giula, porque gritó histérica y porque la odia tanto como yo. Quiero saber porque la creía muerta, y porque hizo lo que yo deseaba más que nada en este mundo. Hacerle daño. Dañarla hasta que agonizara envuelta por el frío silencio de la muerte. La muerte que creía que los dragones rojos le habían dado hace más de dos años atrás.

Lou-Lou se para, sabe que quiero hablar con ella. Nos dirigimos al interior del portal de un piso abandonado, a punto de caer en ruinas, más o menos como el mío.

Ella se sienta y yo la imito, nos quedamos mirando como las gotas de agua caen verticalmente a consecuencia de la gravedad, deshaciéndose más tarde en el relevo irregular del oscuro pavimento.

Me pongo nerviosa y enciendo un cigarro torpemente. Me lo llevo a la boca, mientras las manos me tiemblan del frío y de las excesivas emocionas que me consumen es estos últimos meses. Lou-Lou me pide uno, no sabía que fumara. Se lo ofrezco y ella lo enciende con mayor habilidad que yo. A ella las manos no le tiemblan.

- Omitiste alguna parte de tu pasado? – Le pregunto sin rodeos

- Quizá tan solo lo olvidé

- Olvidar no es fácil

- Parece que para ti lo fue

Maldigo su capacidad para dar donde más duele.

- De que la conocías?

- A esa zorra? – Responde con desprecio – Alguna vez fue mi hermana

No me sorprendo. No se porque, pero debería haberlo imaginado. Nada tienen en común, esa rubia de ojos grises con la chica de pelo ondulado y morena que está sentada ahora a mi lado. Pero los silencios inquietantes, las miradas glaciales y las expresiones siempre impasibles de sus rostros me tendrían que haber caer en cuenta de que algún lazo de sangre las unía a las dos.

- Te acuerdas de lo que te expliqué? – Me pregunta mientras aspira el cigarro como si de aire se tratara- Ella tuvo la culpa de todo. Se fue de casa cuando tenía mi edad y cuando volvió, lo hizo junto a Vicious y sus secuaces dos años más tarde. Ya te expliqué lo que hizo con mis padres, pero yo aquel día no huí. Me cogieron y me llevaron con ellos, decían que les hacía falta una chica joven. Aquella noche conocí a Spiegel. Aquella noche, conocí el amor. Me convertí en una mercenaria de los dragones rojos. Me hacía pasar por una prostituta de la clase alta y todo aquel que pasara por mi cama, a la mañana siguiente aparecía muerto y yo, simplemente desaparecía. Creerías que estoy loca si te confesara que aquello acabó por gustarme. A mí misma me remuerde la conciencia.

Su aspecto de inocencia es solo una fachada. Eso ya lo sabía antes.

- A mí también me gustaría olvidar mi pasado. – Prosigue con su historia- Recuerdo todas y cada una de las caras de los hombres a los que maté. Recuerdo todas y cada una de las diferentes formas que utilicé para hacerlo. Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los gritos y suplicas que me hicieron, pidiendo piedad, arrodillándose ante mí solo con tal de que la espada, o la pistola en su defecto, que sostenía entre mis manos no acabara con su vida aquel día… Pero yo tan solo me limitaba a cumplir órdenes. Las ordenes que Giulia me daba.

Sigue lloviendo. Gota tras gota, vuelven a caer de nuevo, encogiéndome el corazón cada vez que tocan el suelo. Para más tarde acabar junto a las demás, y ser arrastrada por el viento hacia cualquier lugar incierto

- Tú… querías mucho a Spike? – Me pregunta Lou-Lou en un hilo de voz.

Toma mi silencio como obvia afirmación

- Y tú? – Me atrevo yo a romper el hielo

Tomo su silencio como obvia afirmación

- Sin embargo… - Dejo yo en el aire

- Él prefirió a Giulia – Acaba Lou-Lou está frase que por más que la repita me sigue haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

Ella y yo tenemos mucho en común

- Por que te fuiste? – Lo quiero saber

- Les vi un día hablando. Besándose, abrazándose. Amándose. No me pude quedar allí más tiempo. No para ver como el hombre de mi vida se escapaba de mis manos. No para ver como aquella arpía me lo arrebataba sin que yo pudiera remediarlo. No sabiendo que él nunca podría ser mío…

Lou-Lou y yo tenemos demasiado en común.

-Vas a volver a la taberna? – Se interesa Lou-Lou

Me encogió de hombros, yo solo necesito pensar. Siento mi mente nublada y no se que voy hacer ahora. Lo que el destino me depare, supongo

- Yo no – Me contesta Lou-Lou – Dile a Hudge, si le ves, que no volveré al antro. No si él sigue vivo…

Lou-Lou se marcha, envuelta en los mismos pasos que ha heredado de su hermana, se aleja entre las gotas de lluvia que ahora caen.

Yo sigo sentada, paralizada, en parte por el frío, en parte por las palabras de Lou-Lou que al parecer si que me han afectado más de lo que pensaba. Suspiro. Saboreo cada una de las caladas que lo doy al cigarrillo, ya prácticamente consumido, mientras veo como se incrementan los problemas en mi vida. Viendo como, hoy, llueve sobre mojado.


	5. Dulces Sueños,Faye

Dulces sueños, Faye

Mis manos se acercan temerosas. Deseo tocarte. Pongo mis manos sobre tus hombros. Existes, no te evades como siempre. Te atraigo hacia a mí. Nuestros labios se entrelazan por pasionales besos, gemidos y murmullos en los cuales expresamos nuestro amor. De repente, me faltan manos para acariciar cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo que no creía conocer. Pero seguimos tú y yo unidos, siendo sólo un mismo ser, distanciados de la cruel realidad que nos quiso arrebatar el uno al otro, distantes a obstáculos que ahora son imperceptibles, destrozando las barreras que no nos dejaban seguir nuestro camino. Transpiramos al unísono, nuestros corazones laten a la vez y a un paso del nirvana lo cruzamos los dos juntos. Me vuelves a repetir que me amas, y que nuca más me vas a dejar sola…

La insistencia del timbre me saca definitivamente del único dulce dueño que ha pasado por mi mente en mucho tiempo. Me despierto lentamente, sin abrir aún los ojos. No puedo levantarme, necesito dormir más. Oh, dios! Quien demonios llama a estas horas a mi casa? No conozco a nadie, ni Lou-Lou ni Hudge tienen mi dirección y creo que el cartel que colgué en la puerta deja muy claro que no admito propaganda. Pero no, sea quien el individuo que aprieta ahora con fuerza el timbre, no va a parar. No se le ha ocurrido en ningún momento que quizá no estoy en casa? O que quizá este durmiendo! Por favor, solo son las nueve de la noche… O, vaya esto me hace recordar que hace una hora que debería estar trabajando… Hudge debe estar furioso, si ni Lou-Lou ni yo vamos a pasar por ahí. En fin, que más me da? No pensaba volver. Tal como dijo Lou-Lou, no si sé que él sigue vivo.

- Ya va, ya va! – Porque no deja de apretar el timbre? Ojalá de de la corriente y se incinere ahí mismo – Ya voy, ya voy!

Ahora el timbre imita una antigua melodía, una de esas canciones de cuna. Anudo el batín para cubrir mi nudez y corro hasta la puerta, mientras la persona que está fuera sigue tarareando la nana con el botón rojo a modo de timbre.

Abro la puerta. El hombre mitad biónico me saluda. Debía haberlo imaginado, al fin y al cabo las cosas ya no podían ir peor

- Donde está Spike? – le pregunto a modo de saludo

- Se dónde est�, ya te lo explicaré más tarde – Dice, como si ya supiera que es lo que hace dos años llevo buscando. Pero yo lo quiero saber. Quiero saberlo ya. Quiero saber donde está y si es verdad que está vivo. – Vístete

- Por que? – No será tan fácil que yo salga de aquí

- Vamos a buscar a Spike

Me visto y salgo corriendo. No me molesto a coger mis cosas, y mentalmente me despido de lo que hasta ahora ha sido mi hogar. Tengo la sensación de que no voy a volver. Siento la certeza de que no lo haré.

Abandonamos a paso ligero la cuidad, dejando atrás lo que fue mi cementerio cuando estuve muerta en vida. Sí, he resucitado solo con oír su nombre, solo con recordarle, solo con saber que el Spike de mis sueños vuelve a ser de carne y hueso, y no ese fantasma del pasado que me estuvo persiguiendo en mis oníricos pensamientos y susurrándome día tras día que había muerto. Que Faye Valentine estaba tan muerta como él, porque su corazón se había parado en el mismo instante que lo hizo el de Spike.

Al cabo de media hora llegamos las afueras. Y ahí, imponente, inmensa y conservando todo su esplendor, nos espera la Bebop reposando en la estación de naves. Dentro me encuentro a Edo, y me doy cuenta de que no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo la misma niña andrógina adicta a la informática que conocí años atrás. Y también a un Ein ya algo viejo, pero que parece ser tan inteligente como siempre y que mueve el rabo con una vitalidad implacable.

Faye, Bienvenida a tu hogar.

Tras que Edo se haya tirado encima mío saludándome efusiva, sigo a Jet hasta una pequeña habitación que no sabía que existía pero donde tendremos la suficiente intimidad para hablar de todos aquellos asuntos que en pasado ya distante nos quedaron pendientes. Dejamos a la adolescente y al perro jugando y tomamos asiento en un sofá ya desgastado. Me ofrece una copa que, aunque no se que contiene, rechazo.

- Porque te fuiste sin decir nada?

No tengo nada que decirle. No voy a contestar. Porque no puedo, me siento impotente al intentar trabar una excusa para justificar mi precipitada partida. Me fui porque no quería saber nada de lo que era vivir sin él, porque no me atreví a llorar su muerte en un lugar tan cercano a los hechos, porque contra antes lo olvidara todo, mejor.

- No lo se- Es lo único que le puedo contestar

Silencio

- Y tú? – Le pregunto – Porque te has cambiado de bando? – Digo mientras recuerdo la nítida fotografía que apareció de su rostro en el Big Shoot.

- Me tuve que buscar la vida como pude – Contesta con voz melancólica – Perdí a mis mejores caza recompensas – Bajo la cabeza avergonzada – El negocio cayó en picado y tenía que mantener a una criatura y a un perro. – Se ríe – En fin, tampoco hice nada grave, sólo que ahora lo penalizan todo por leve que sea… Pero no has venido aquí para hablar de cómo me ha cambiado la vida en los últimos años, ya lo sé. Quieres saber si Spike sigue vivo, y si eso cierto dónde está

No me puedo sorprender, era obvio lo que yo buscaba

- Perdió la vida entre mis brazos – sollozo- Vi como su corazón dejaba de latir. Como cerraba los ojos tras un frío adiós. Porque? – Levanto la cabeza tras haber mirado al suelo desde que hemos entrado y miro a Jet con los ojos vidriosos que a duras penas pueden reprimir las lágrimas que luchan por salir a la superficie – Porque sigue vivo?

- Pensaba que te alegrarías

- Y me alegro, pero…

- Pero fue Giulia quien te dio la noticia. Fue ella quien te dijo que Spike vivía. Y que, obviamente, ella también

No me puedo sorprender, era obvio lo que me atormentaba

Silencio. Incómodo silencio

- Conoces a un tal Moëbious? – Rompe Jet el hielo al tiempo que se cruza de piernas

Niego con la cabeza, que vuelve a mirar al suelo

- Un viejo poco cuerdo que tenía una teoría con la que según él se podían resucitar a los muertos. Nadie le creía, le tomaban como un falso curandero que prometía milagros a cambio de dinero. Con un pie en el otro barrio, utilizó unos cadáveres que encontró a medio enterrar en una fosa común para probar su teoría. Se ve que era cierta, ahora Spike, Giulia, Vicious y todos los que murieron aquel día en el atentado kamikaze que Spike llevó a cabo están vivos. Tan vivos como tú y como yo. Lástima que el viejo loco muriera, se llevó el secreto a la tumba, diciendo que era él el único genio capaz de ponerla en práctica. En fin, cosas de la vida

- Entonces Spike… Sigue…

- Vivo, sí

- Está… con ella?

- Mi información no abarca a tanto, no lo sé

- Tengo hambre! – Grita Edo con voz estridente asomando su cabeza pelirroja por la puerta

- Guau! guau! – Le corea Ein

- Ya voy, ya voy – Dice Jet como un padre resignado

Se levanta y me alborota el pelo cariñosamente. Odio que me hagan eso, pero no puedo hacer más que sonreír, por más ancho que sea el torso de Jet, no le cabe ese corazón tan grande que tiene.

- Estás cansada

- No

- No te lo pregunto, lo afirmo. Estas cansada, Faye, tienes cara de no haber dormido en días- Que bien lo sabe… - Acuéstate. Tu habitación sigue intacta.

Algo aliviada y agradeciéndole enormemente a Jet este gesto me dirijo a mi habitación. No mentía, sigue igual. Caigo a la cama sin siquiera desvestirme, mientras me duermo antes de que mi cabeza llegue a tocar la almohada. Dulces sueños, Faye

Puedo aspirar el aroma que su cuerpo emana, tan próximo al mío que no se donde acabo yo y donde él empieza. Nos miramos y nos volvemos a abrazar, refugiándonos en el calor de nuestros cuerpos y nos volvemos a besar mientras me dices con tu voz, que me apasiona, que me amas, y que nunca más me vas a dejar sola…


	6. Sin rastros de su existencia

Sin rastros de su existencia

El ocho rojo. Vamos pequeña bola, hazlo. El ocho rojo, gané. El trece negro. Vamos pequeña esfera, quédate en el trece negro. Volví a ganar.

Pese a mi innata habilidad para el juego, no me gusta este lugar. No, son demasiados recuerdos. Porque en este casino que ya creía demolido le conocí. Aquí empezó mi eterna desgracia, aquí cayeron en picado mis sueños, aquí le conocí. Si no hubiera aceptado ese estúpido trabajo, si no me hubiera tenido que encargar de aquella ficha, sin tan solo no le hubiera conocido… Que habría sido de mi vida? Quizá ahora sería feliz junto aun amor correspondido, y no estaría buscando en vano a un hombre que creo amar.

Caras que en un tiempo distante me resultaron conocidas me saludan contentas de volver a verme, mientras juran que no he cambiado, el humo y las luces me están mareando, los gritos de aquellos pobres miserables que se han hecho ricos de la noche a la mañana, o que a su contrario lo acaban de perder todo a una sola ficha, me penetran en la mente haciendo que desee quedarme sin oídos solo con tal de no sentirlos chillar. Me siento en la barra y piso una copa de algo cargado. Me la sirven y, a diferencias de otras veces, no siento como la bebida quema mi garganta. No, el alcohol ha dejado de hacerme efecto. Mierda, con que ahogaré ahora las penas? Prefiero no pensar en ello. Paseo mi mirada a lo largo del local. Spike ha vuelto a aquí? Pues no le veo por ninguna parte. En el fondo me alegro. Aún no estoy mentalizada para verle.

Es difícil pensar que sigue vivo. Me he pasado más de dos años llorando su muerte y ahora resulta que está vivo. Maldito Moëbious, o como te llamaras. Ahora te tendré que santificar, ahora serás mi Dios. Hiciste realidad aquel milagro que pedí tantas veces, aquello por lo que siempre recé, que Spike resucitara. Juro ante todo que si ahora me das una señal de que él está cerca te daré lo que sea, lo que sea, haré el mayor sacrificio de todos los tiempos si ahora me das cualquier indicio de que Spike se encuentra aquí.

Alguien me toca la espalda. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de cabeza a pies. Oh, dios mío. Santificado sea Moëbious, venga a la tierra desde el cielo, esto… Como seguía? No me quiero girar. Dime que no eres tú, no podría creérmelo si ahora viera tus ojos, si ahora te tuviera delante de mí...

Mientras me preparo el discurso que le voy a decir a Spike tras encontrármelo, a sabiendas de que me quedaría en blanco a la hora de la verdad, me he ido dando la vuelta y he visto quien golpeada mi hombro con insistencia con tal de llamarme la atención. Que alguien recoja los pedazos en los que me he roto al ver que no es Spike, si no una chica rubia que me saluda con una efusividad fuera de lo normal. Buscó en mi memoria, por la parte de gente más que olvidada y reconozco a esa chica como Sherry, una chica de Marte que fue mi única amiga desde que desperté hasta que me fui con la Bebop y mi compañera de trabajo en aquel casino.

Con una simpatía extrahumana y una vitalidad increíble, sigue estando exactamente igual que cuando me fui. A ella tampoco le dije adiós. Acabare tomando por costumbre esto de no despedirme… En fin, la saludo

Faye! – Se tira a mis brazos sin dejarme respirar, abrazándome, no, ahogándome – Te he echado tanto de menos! No me creo que seas tú! No has cambiado, nada. Me encanta como te queda el pelo largo, estás genial! Por que te fuiste sin decírmelo? Lo pase muy mal, Faye, creía que te había pasado cualquier desgracia…

Sigue hablando, y hablando, y hablando. No la escucho. Pero que demonios me importa a mi, si su perro sabe hacer trucos, que si su novio la dejó por otra más fea… Espera es cierto eso que oído? Sherry acaba de pronunciar ese nombre que me trae de cabeza? No será su novio…. A no, es su perro, su perro se llama Spike… Por que a mi? Quitarme a este pulpo parlanchín de encima!

Sherry, aquí hay trabajo para mí? – La corto a mitad de su interesantísima explicación sobre su depilación de ingles y su perro, que no sé que pinta ahí

Claro! Eras buena Faye, me encanta que vuelvas! Vives en algún sitio… Porque precisamente ahora estaba buscando a una compañera y…

Esto, voy a por el uniforme, eh?

Dios mío. Huyo. Tengo que huir o esta chica acabará conmigo. Ahora lo recuerdo… Estuve un par de semanas viviendo con ella y fue horrible. Me hablaba incluso en sueños y no éramos solo dos personas en aquel piso, si no tres, porque Spike también contaba.

Han pasado un par de horas y ya llevo el uniforme puesto y estoy repartiendo las cartas en la masa del Black Jack. Miro hacia el fondo y no le veo. No, Spike no está aquí… Porque Jet me dijo que Spike estaba aquí, si no está? Tranquila Faye, te empiezas a poner nerviosa. Encontrar aquí a Spike es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, no lo vas a encontrar fácilmente. Quizá te lleve días, semanas, meses… años. Años. Si tengo que esperar años a encontrarle significará que habré vuelto a morir en vida. Sí, otra vez. En vez de trabajar en la taberna junto a Lou-Lou, estaré en el casino junto a Sherry. Porque mi vida tiene que ser siempre igual? Aunque, casi hubiera preferido seguir viviendo la misma vida de siempre que no saber que Spike seguía vivo. Soy egoísta, lo sé. Pero me da igual. Prefiero ver a Spike muerto que verlo junto a Giulia. Porque entonces sabré que no significo nada para él, que nunca le he importado… Que jamás podrá ser mío. Que con él no tuve más que relación superficial en la que sólo éramos compañeros de trabajo. Que todo el tiempo he estado soñando con alcanzar a lo imposible. Que…

Me abro paso entre los jugadores ya ebrios para ir al lavabo. Me miro al espejo. Soy horrible. Estoy envejecida aunque sólo mis ojos lo perciban y estos están llorosos. Me lavo la cara e intento relajarme. Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo. Recorro la silueta de mi cuerpo mientras me pregunto cual es el problema. No estoy tan mal, no? Entonces por que fue ella la que ocupó tu corazón? Por fue ella la que…

Abro los ojos atónita, incrédula. Porque me ha parecido ver que es ella la que sube las escaleras hasta la planta superior?

Nota de la autora:

Ahh! Que horror, este el peor capítulo de todos… Pero no tengo ganas de volverlo a escribir, sí, soy muy vaga y me siento orgullosa de ello (aunque no me iría mal algo más de actividad…) Bien, tenía ya medio ideado el final, pero me quedé sin nexo de conexión y sufrí un leve lapsus. Pero ayer, mientras me relajaba del estrés de los exámenes ( Ha! Con lo que maté estudiando… Bien aprobé, que es lo que importa) en un balneario al que fui de escapadilla de fin de semana me iluminé y me dije, ya lo tienes. Es malo, pero no hace falta matarse mucho… En fin, y aquí está. Aunque aún habría un par de capítulos que no se como unirlos ni como empezarlos y por no hablar del final, que estoy muy confundida (Spike muere, se va con Giulia, se va con Faye… O los mato a todos y así me libro?…) pero en fin, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

De nuevo, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews, me animan mucho (T T que bonito ver que a alguien le gusta) y sí, ya se que la resurrección de Spike es poco creíble y carente de sentido pero necesitaba tenerlo vivo y fue la única forma que se me ocurrió ' (dios bendiga mi imaginación!)

En fin, Muchas gracias y dejen Reviews. Bye!


	7. Remordimientos

Cinco meses. Cinco malditos meses son los que llevo metida aquí sin tener rastro de Spike. Que fue de Giulia? No lo sé. Estoy convencida de que fue ella quien subió las escaleras. Esas rondas rubias solo podían ser suyas. Pero se esfumó, literalmente, desapareció entre los ruidos y las luces de las máquinas tragaperras. Sin rastros de su existencia, si tan solo una mísera pista de que se encuentre aquí, ya llevo cinco meses levantándome por la mañana, saludando a Jet, entreteniendo a Edo y Ein, yéndome a trabajar al casino, aguantando a la pesada de Sherry y volviendo a casa abatida sabiendo que ha pasado un día más y que él sigue sin aparecer, dudando de que realmente siga vivo y maldiciendo mi fortuna por ser tan desgraciada. Volvamos a empezar un nuevo día.

Me levanto, aún sin despertar, de aquella cama donde tan felices sueños tuve, y camino por inercia hacia la cocina. Jet me espera con el almuerzo, tan original como siempre, tortitas y un café. Media hora más tarde, Me meto en la ducha dejando que el agua caiga sobre mis espaldas y cierro los ojos mientras esos malos recuerdos me acechan. Justamente me duchaba cuando recordé finalmente lo que había sido de mi vida antes de estar congelada por siglos, acababa de salir de esta misma ducha cuando fui consciente de que no volvería ver a Spike. Fue tras una relajante ducha que corrí desesperada a intentar alcanzarle, para evitar que hiciera cualquier locura, dispuesta si hacía falta a confesar mis sentimientos… Pero realmente algo hubiera cambiado si Spike hubiera sabido lo que sentía hacia él? No recuerdo haber sido tan importante para ese hombre de mis sueños.

No dejo de sentirme culpable, sé que si Spike hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo nada hubiera cambiado, puesta que se que su corazón perteneció siempre a Giulia, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que talvez, solo tal vez, si me hubiera sincerado no sólo con él, si no también conmigo misma, ahora no sentiría escalofríos cada vez que recordara como Spike moría empapado por aquellas lágrimas que derramé junto a su lecho de muerte. Nunca antes había llorado. Pero que él se fuera desencadenó en mí todas esas lágrimas que he llorado día tras día hasta ahora.

Giro el grifo, apagando el agua caliente. Mi piel se estremece al sentir como el agua helada la acaricia. Deseo salir fuera de la ducha, pero me siento culpable. No se porque, porque me siento así. Froto la esponja contra mi piel con fuerza, necesito sentirme limpia, libre de culpa, me encojo al sentir el contacto frío del agua, pero sin embargo sigo bajo las gotas que ahora caen de una prehistórica ducha, intentando borrar de mis recuerdos la parte en que dejé que Spike marchara, sintiéndome culpable de nuevo por haber sido tan cobarde. Sí, esa cobardía vuelve a apoderarse de mí… Sigo frotando con fuerza mi cuerpo, intentando así que el pecado que cometí se desvanezca, queriendo olvidar de nuevo esa parte dolorosa de mi vida que me sigue acechando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Finalmente salgo, sintiéndome aún culpable pero con la espalda llena de rasguños provocados por la esponja, habiendo saldado así por hoy mis pecados, mi cobardía. Me miro al espejo. Hoy, en mi vigésimo sexto cumpleaños, aunque lleve existiendo en realidad desde hace siglos, me siento más vieja que nunca. Mi piel no tiene ni una sola arruga, y tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente siguen estando en forma, pero la horrible expresión triste de mis ojos y mis labios incapaces de esbozar una sonrisa vuelven hoy a recordarme que sólo soy una mujer amargada, que lleva tiempo sufriendo por un amor que jamás le correspondió. Mientras me envuelvo en la toalla, me apoyo contra la pared y suspiro. Voy perdiendo las fuerzas, y me dejo caer lentamente sobre mis rodillas, hasta acabar en el suelo. Sumerjo la cabeza en mi regazo mientras me cubro el rostro con las manos.

Vuelvo a llorar de nuevo, sollozando, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que dificulta mi respiración.

Porque le busco tan desesperadamente? Si quizá… si quizá él sólo piensa en Giulia. Si seguramente para él no soy más que un recuerdo evadido, si no debe ni recordar mi nombre. No debe saber que Faye, aquella mujer aprovechada con la que se peleaba por la comida y el dinero, le está buscando porque hay algo que no se atrevió a confesarle en su momento. Que no se atrevió a decirle que le amaba, que estaba loca por él, y que el día que le creyó muerto lloró todas sus lágrimas y sintió que su corazón se rompía lentamente, hasta hacerla agonizar. No debe saber que Faye, aquella mujer con la sólo compartió una relación profesional, estuvo a punto de dar el paso para que la muerte la abrazara dulcemente y la reuniera en el más allá con lo que fue ese amor jamás consumado en vida. Pero que, en el último momento, apartó aquel objeto afilado de la línea azul que se dibujaba en su muñeca porque pensó que era mucho mejor conservar una mínima esperanza de que lo volvería a ver. Y sí, ahora que sus súplicas y sueños se habían hecho realidad, la cobardía la volvía a alejar, por miedo a descubrir lo que su mente ya se imagina, que él sigue enamorado de la mujer que siempre amó, y que por más que esta le haga daño siempre amará.

Y sé que no le puedo reprochar. Que no puedo culparle porque yo misma sé lo imposible que resulta olvidar a alguien. Porque cada vez que pienso en que, debes querer a Giulia tanto como yo te quiero a ti, no puedo hacer más que romper a lágrimas de nuevo, dolida por no ser correspondida, quebrada por saber que no me amas.

Volvamos a mi vida de siempre. Once y media de la noche, en la mesa del Black Jack, repartiendo millones y empobreciendo a miserables asediada por las más que obvias preguntas de Sherry y todas sus anécdotas, tan interesantes como siempre. Dios santo, cuanto echo de menos a Lou-Lou, ella se ponía a escuchar música y se perdía en si misma, más tarde se dormía y nunca molestaba,. Y cuando hablaba, sólo era para hacer comentarios inteligentes o para comunicar algo de extremada relevancia.

Y sabes que me dijo? – Se ríe. Odio su estúpida risa, siempre está riendo, que horror. Otra cosa que añoro de Lou-Lou, ella nunca sonreía.-Que si tenía cambio! Que bueno, lo pillas? – No, no lo pillo. Has oído hablar alguna vez de la palabra humor? Pues tú no lo tienes, guapa

Ah, si? – Al menos le intento seguir la corriente – Oye, no tienes que estar en la barra

No, es mi día libre – Y porque coño vienes aquí? Es que tanto disfrutas viéndome sufrir?

Y como es que vienes?

Es que me encanta este lugar! No puedo irme de aquí ni cuando tengo fiesta

Se vuelve a reír al tiempo que se lleva el pelo hacia tras de las orejas. No lo soporto, es que no sabe hacer otra cosa? Es ya una obsesión, no hace más que llevarse compulsivamente ese pelo dorado aburridamente lacio hacia atrás de las orejas. Vuelve a hablar, y no me molesto a escucharla. La dejo que hable, y que hable, a ver si así se cansa y se va a emborracharse o a desperdiciar el dinero en las máquinas tragaperras.

Al fin acaba mi turno, ya era hora. Me quito el uniforme, esquivo a varios ludópatas ya ebrios y me deshago de Sherry con la excusa de "Mira, no era ese tu novio? Creo que viene a pedirte disculpas". La muy inútil se ha ido corriendo, dejándome vía libre para llegar hasta la nave. No veo la hora de tumbarme en la cama y dormir y dormir… Mañana es mi día libre, y a diferencia a la estúpida de Sherry no pienso ir al casino, me quedaré en casa durmiendo. Sólo me levantaré para ir a comer algo.

Entro dentro de la nave. Todo está demasiado oscuro, y hay demasiado silencio… Que sospechoso…Me habrán preparado una fiesta sorpresa?

Nota de la autora:

Siento seguir retardando de esta manera el encuentro de Spike, pero es que necesitaba un capítulo más para que el capítulo siguiente tenga sentido… Que por cierto, será algo confuso, pero se entenderá con el próximo… En fin, Dejen Reviews! Bye!


	8. Momentos de olvido

Momentos de Olvido

Vislumbro una imagen no muy nítida. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Espero varios segundos, impaciente por sabe dónde me encuentro. Los vuelvo a abrir de nuevo, me encuentro ante un bloque de edificios desgastados por el paso de los años. Cierro los ojos, haber si así pongo en orden mis ideas. Volvamos a empezar: Me levanté, estuve en la nave, fui a trabajar y volví a casa. Entonces, porque demonios me he despertado medio inconsciente en un callejón sin salida? Me giro hacia la izquierda, quedando así boca abajo. Pongo las palmas de mis manos contra el suelo y me apoyo con la punta de mis pies. Flexiono todas mis extremidades y con me levanto pesadamente hasta quedar de rodillas. Vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, pero los mechones violetas que caen sobre mis ojos me impiden una completa visión. Me tiro el flequillo hacia atrás, intentando así ordenar mi pelo y recojo mi cabellera en una cola, la sostengo con la mano para que no se deshaga y vuelvo a pasera mi mirada por este lugar. Pisos, y muros llenos de pintadas es todo lo que hay. Pero que hago aquí? Que demonios hago en este sitio? Acabo de ponerme en pie. Me siento cansada, exhausta. Suspiro, no puedo con migo misma. Un sonido cristalino se acerca hacia mí, me giro. Una botella, impulsada por el tenue viento que ahora sopla, viene rodando hasta quedarse justo enfrente de mis pies. Genial, tampoco era muy difícil saber que pinto yo aquí. Me lo imagino, anoche pillé una borrachera y divagué por toda la ciudad hasta que acabé con mis fuerzas y me puse a dormir en el sitio menos pensado. Ahora que mis dudas se resuelven, me queda encontrar el camino de vuelta, esto…

Bien, menos mal, no había ido a parar muy lejos, estaba justo detrás del casino, cerca de la nave. Maldita sea, que frío hace… La cabeza me da vueltas, hace un frío glacial, me siento cansada. Estornudo, Hurra! Lo que me faltaba! Ahora he pilado un resfriado, debe ser mucha la gente que envidie mi suerte. A ver si sigo con racha, y mañana me muero tras una larga agonía. Oh, dios mío, me encuentro fatal, juro que esta es la última vez que me ducho con agua fría, por más culpable que me sienta. Hay otras maneras intentar saldar el daño que te hiciste, pero yo tan inteligente como siempre opté por la opción de congelarme bajo la ducha. Eres un genio, Faye.

Oh, sí, eres tú. Lo que más he anhelado durante todo este tiempo. Te he buscado desesperadamente, lo habría dado todo por ti. Pero ahora estas aquí delante de mí, y sin que yo te lo haya pedido. Bendita seas cama! Me tumbo en el colchón y me tapo hasta el cuello con la manta. Supongo que Jet estará preocupado por mi, debe pensar que aún no he vuelto. Pero me da igual, yo solo quiero dormir. Y como seguramente tengo fiebre, mañana no podré ir a trabajar… Que lástima!

Spike…- Murmuro yo con la voz quebrada

Faye – Sonríes – Te he estado buscando tanto tiempo…

Spike… - Soy incapaz de pronunciar otro nombre que no sea el tuyo

Corro a tus brazos, están abiertos, y son sólo para mí. Giulia no est�, sólo tú y yo. Nuestros labios se funden en un más que apasionado beso. Y nos miramos fijamente, yo, dispuesta a confesar mis sentimientos digo sin atreverme a separarme de tus cálidos brazos:

Spike… Te amo…

PipppiiiipppiiiiPiiiii – Respondes mientras vas saltando de un lado a otro del espacio virtual dónde se sitúa nuestro reencuentro

Empiezo a creer que te has vuelto loco cuando caigo en cuenta de que tu voz se parece curiosamente al molesto sonido que mi despertador emite cada tarde.

Por favor, déjame unos minutitos más, sólo te pido eso… Ya que irrumpes mi sueño, que te cuesta sonar dentro de media horita? Tanteo torpemente la mesa hasta dar con ese maldito aparato que me está amargando la existencia y lo apagó. Oh, sí, que bonito es saber que puedes seguir durmiendo…

Volvamos a mi mundo onírico:

Spike… Te amo…

Tengo hambre! – Me respondes con una estridente voz

Joder! Es que nadie me va a dejar dormir en paz, o que?

Me he levantado de golpe, y no demasiado consciente, me he puesto a gritar porque es ya la segunda vez que interrumpen mi sueño. Edo me mira curiosa desde los pies de cama, a su lado está Ein moviendo la cola como siempre.

Tengo hambre! – Me vuelve a repetir Edo sin inmutarse por mis gritos

Y Jet?

No está

Dónde ha ido?

No lo sé

Ahora ya no tengo excusa para quedarme en la cama. Me visto rápidamente y echo un poco de agua por la cara para no tener una apariencia tan amuermada. Cuando vuelvo al salón, Ein ya está tumbado en el sofá mientras Edo sigue tecleando obsesivamente en su ordenador

Supongo que Jet habrá ido a comprar abono para sus estúpidos bonsáis – Le digo a Edo, bien, aunque Ein me hará más caso – No creo que tarde en volver. Yo me voy a trabajar, ya volveré

Ein me ladra y Edo me dedica un extraño saludo mientras salgo por la puerta.

Vaya Faye, hoy llegas un poco tarde, no? – Será de las ganas que tenía de verte

Hum – Murmuró yo

Sabes que? Ayer te confundiste, mi novio no estaba por allí

Ah, si? Vaya, habría jurado que era él

Pues no… Pero creo que no tardará en pedirme que vuelva con él… se que ama

Vaya, que bien

Sí – Y con cara de estúpida soñadora romántica vuelve ala barra dejándome al fin en paz. Me parece que no le gustaría saber que su querido novio ya me ha tirado los tejos once veces en solo dos semanas… Pobre Sherry, me da pena que sea tan ingenua.

Vuelvo a repartir cartas, aburrida de la vida y de este estúpido trabajo. Hay algo que me ronda por la cabeza y no lo que es. No sé, tengo la impresión de que se ha olvidado algo. Bah, no creo que sea muy importante, si no, lo recordaría.

Han pasado dos horas desde que tenía la sensación de que algo se me escapaba. Y de repente, me veo clavando la uñas en la mesa del Jack Black. Absente en el mundo real y con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza. Por que me acuerdo de todo. De todo lo que pasó la supuesta noche de la borrachera. Y sí, he caído porque demonios no me acordaba de nada. Salgo del casino fuera de mis casillas, esquivando a todas las personas que se cruzan en mi camino y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Sherry que me están llamando. Ahora ya tengo un motivo contundente para vengarme.


	9. Ante la sombra de un recuerdo

Ante la sombra del recuerdo

Quebré el duro silencio al que la estancia se sumía al abrir la puerta. Crujió, haciendo sentir que el sigilo con el cual me había adentrado había sido en vano. Esperaba que de un momento las luces de la sala se encendiera y Jet, Edo y Ein salieran de detrás del sofá, y empezaran a llamarme vieja, empeñándose en hacerme recordar el peso de los años. Sin embargo, no fue así. Habrían salido, a comprar abono para los estúpidos bonsáis, o se habrían ido a dormir hace tiempo, al fin y al cabo ya hacía horas que la aguja del reloj pasaba de media noche.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y encendí el que sería el primer y último cigarro de aquella noche larga que acaba de empezar. Miré sin ver a la distancia, envuelta por una fría oscuridad, sola, como tantas veces antes y volviéndome a sentir una maldita desgraciada. Acaricié el cigarro con los labios y lo adentré finalmente en mi boca, pensando en porque demonios había tenido que sufrir aquel accidente. Si no me hubieran tenido que congelar, ahora probablemente ya estaría desde hace siglos bajo tierra, pero habría muerto como una mujer feliz. Una mujer a la cual la vida le habría sonreído, que se hubiera vivido su primer fracaso amoroso en una remota adolescencia, pero que más tarde hubiera encontrado lo que sería su eterno amor. Yo misma me asusté al escuchar en mí aquellos pensamientos, pues por más que trate de parecer dura, soy una romántica empedernida que aún busca desesperada un príncipe azul. Ese príncipe azul que murió por culpa de la maldita bruja. Aunque no tenga claro quien son los personajes. Talvez yo me considero la princesa cuando no fui más que un sapo que se cruzó en el camino de la que era la protagonista, de la que era el epicentro de toda la historia. Si yo hubiera vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir en mi época, quizás si que hubiera sido desgraciada pero al menos siempre habría alguien a mi lado. Ahora, no podía hacer más que sentirme sola, que sentirme perdida, en un mundo que no me correspondí y en el cual yo no deseaba ni vivir, ni morir. Ahora me encuentro frente a una desconocida, por que Faye Valentina fue alguna vez una chica orgullosa y decidida, pero ahora sin embargo es sólo una frágil mujer desdichada, que se está volviendo loca por encontrar a un hombre que no existe y que intenta vivir a través de sus ya imperceptibles recuerdos. Compadeciéndome más que nunca, no de mí, si no de esa débil Faye, y pensando en lo feliz que hubiera sido si aquella noche no hubiera salido de casa, las agujas de reloj colgado en la pared gris, fueron girando en el sentido del ritmo al que pasaba la noche. Ya era de madruga cuando entreabrí los ojos, y me di cuenta de que el cigarro que sostenía entre mis dedos ya se había consumido y de que mis lágrimas volvían a resbalar sobre mis mejillas una vez más en mi patética vida, que me la paso llorando y sufriendo, haciendo siempre una montaña de un grano de arena, y que cuando intento hacerlo a la inversa, intentar ver esa montaña como solo un apequeña partícula, llueve en mi triste vida más problemas de lo que puede cargar mi estrecha espalada. Me levanté del sofá siendo consciente de que ya no te añoro, que tan sólo te olvidé, y que lo que persigo incansable es tu recuerdo. Peor no sé a quien veré si es que te encuentro. No me quiero imaginar lo que has cambiado, y aún menos quiero pensar sobre a quien pertenece tu corazón.

Dispuesta a irme ya a dormir, me intrigaron unos murmullos que escuché en la habitación de Jet. A mi nuca me había gustado ser fiel a los consejos que mucha gente daba: escuchar conversas ajenas es de mala educación. Si los demás no quieren que yo escuche conversas ajenas, que no hablen en un lugar donde cualquiera les podría escuchar. A veces, escuchar cosas que no debías, podía salvarte la piel.

A medida que avanzaba por el angosto pasillo, los murmullos dejaban de ser inteligibles para convertirse en un diálogo que cada vez adquiría más consistencia. Las palabras que trababan los dos individuos de aquella habitación cada vez se hacían más significativos para mis oídos. Caminando tan sigilosa como había entrado, convencida de que esta vez ninguna puerta delataría mi permanencia allí, llegué hasta la puerta que yacía firmemente cerrada. Las palabras callaron y mis ojos se cerraron en busca de una concentración que quedaba lejana para mí. Un sonido sonó. Demasiado parecido a un disparo como para que pasara desapercibido para mí.

Abrí la puerta y mis reflejos, más agudos que nunca, me hicieron retroceder hacia atrás para evitar que un cuerpo inerte cayera sobre mí. El cuerpo inerte de Jet, que había muerto atravesado por el ardiente acero de la bala, la cual había sido disparada por una pistola. Una pistola que Giulia sostenía entre sus manos, apretando aún con fuerza el gatillo y sonriendo de la misma forma enigmática como cuado me dijo que Spike aún seguía con vida. Me miró y sin inmutarse caminó lentamente, con sus pasos sonoros a consecuencia de los tacones de aguja que sostenían el cuerpo de aquella maldita zorra. Se agachó no sin antes decirme con una impasible y melódica voz:

No me mires así – Volvió a sonreír – Sabes cuanto vale su cabeza?

Esa misma cabeza que ella cortó en un ávido golpe de espada. Rápido, limpio. La hoja de metal cruzó el cuello de Jet como si de aire se tratara. Y Giulia, cogiendo a Jet por los pocos pelos que quedaban en su cabeza medio biónica, acabó de separar esa parte que ella misma había cortado y, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, alzó la cabeza de Jet con aire de triunfo y la misma asquerosa expresión de siempre en su cara de ángel del infierno.

Deseé matara. Más que nunca, ahora que la tenía ante mí, asiendo la cabeza de aquel hombre que tanto apreciaba. Esa puta se burlaba de mí, ante mis narices. La rabia que tan a flor de piel había estado siempre me consumía ahora. El odio corría mis venas y supongo que la expresión que tenía en mis ojos en aquel momento lo dejaba todo demasiado claro. Me abalancé hacia ella, gritando histérica, desesperada, emitiendo sonidos roncos que resonaban sordamente en mi garganta, llorando del desea no saciado de matarla. Ella estaba ante mí, sin moverse, ese cuerpo que cautivó a Spike estaba ante mí sin oponer resistencia a que yo lo hiriera. Le clavé mis largas uñas, pintadas siempre con esmalte barato, en el cuello. Ella seguía sin moverse, mientras cálidas gotas de sangre brotaban bajo mis uñas ya manchadas de escarlata. Ni una sola mueca de dolor se dibujó en rostro. Eso impulsó a que yo quisiera hacerle más daño aún, quería que gritara, que agonizara, que sollozara y que gritara de dolor ante mí, quería que me suplicase de rodillas que dejara de herirla de aquella manera. Pero sin embargo seguía quieta, y tan sólo me dirigía una azul mirada penetrante. Ascendí hasta su frente y le crucé su cara, arañando con ambas manos ejerciendo más presión de la que podría haber hecho normalmente. Pero no chilló, no me pidió piedad. Tan sólo seguía impasible, haciéndome sentir como la maldita miserable que era en aquellos momentos.

De repente, mi mente en blanco, caí inconsciente sin saber por que.

Lo último que llegué a vislumbrar, la imagen de Giulia tan impasible como siempre, mientras el individuo que me había dejado inconsciente atinándome un golpe en la cabeza, lamía la sangre que descendía lentamente de cada uno de sus heridas, provocadas por mí. Como se besaban apasionadamente frente a mis ojos ya prácticamente cerrados.


	10. Alas caídas

Alas caídas

Seis balas. Cinco las pienso perder por el camino. Una ya tiene el destino marcado: su cabeza. Esa rubia cabecita de ángel que él tanto amó, esa misma cabeza que yo tanto odié, esa misma cabeza que tendrá la gran suerte de que una bala procedente de mi pistola atravesé su sien. Pero, aún así, no estaré satisfecha. Porque no sufrirá. No sufrirá pero no quiero arriesgarme a perder una batalla, Faye Valentine ganará la guerra. Ganará el amor. Y, ni que la matara lentamente, deslizando la hoja de la espada de una forma paulatina, haciendo que ardiera su piel envuelta en las llamas de su propia sangre, lograría saldar con ella las muchas cuentas pendientes del daño que me ha hecho. No, para mí estar viva es el castigo que quizá me merezco por reclamar esa venganza tan necesaria hacia todos los que me hirieron. Todos los que rasgaron mi alma, todos los que destrozaron mis sueños, a los que incineraron esas esperanzas que albergaban mi corazón y los que quebraron mi mundo de esa cruel forma, que hizo sentir que moría. Que moría de una forma tan lenta y fría como anhelo yo matar a la maldita puta.

No sé quien fue el que salvó a Giulia. No se quien fue aquel que la liberó de mis garras sedientas de sangre, de esa sangre tan preciada que emana su cuerpo y que yo quiero ver sobre ella cuando mi ávida bala haya cruzado sus entrañas. Yo, sólo agradezco su consideración por no matarme, supongo que imaginó que yo era inofensiva, sólo una pobre desgraciada por su amor no correspondido. Yo, sólo rezo a todos esos dioses que existen sobre la tierra y el cielo por que no sea Spike. Que no haya vuelto con ella y que no la haya salvado de la sed que ahora corrompe mi ser entero: la sed de la venganza. De, sobre todas las cosas e incluso sobre mi propia vida, verla muerta. Descansando bajo una tumba, junto a gente que jamás conoció y bajo un nombre que no es el suyo. Tan enterrada como yace mi vida.

Quizás piensan que no sé dónde se esconden. Claro que lo sé, soy conciente, desde que perdí el rastro de la arpía entre las luces y las voces, que están en el casino. Sólo que hasta ahora me había negado a creerlo, temerosa ante la idea de perder el valor, de echar a faltar el coraje una vez llegue la hora decisiva. Pero mis ojos esmeralda no pueden seguir ciegos ante el daño que me inunda. Mataron a Jet, ante mis propias narices le cortaron la cabeza, ante mis propios ojos que por fin han abierto, acabaron con su vida. Pero soy capaz de reconocer que la mitad de la culpa de que ahora yo camine bajo la intemperie con una pistola en mano y una cara más desconocida aún que la Faye anterior la tiene Spike. Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que no es él quien ama a Giulia. Si mis ojos impactan contra su mirada allí, entonces, juro ante todo que huiré. Huiré de mi vida y de mis recuerdos, olvidaré a los imperceptibles fantasmas que me persiguen ahora. Huiré de mi pasado, tal como evadí mis recuerdos de mi anterior vida. Si hace falta enterrarlos, hacerlos más amargos, o sellarlos bajo inquebrantables promesas me da igual. Porque si hay algo más duro que ver a Spike muerto, es el hecho de verlo con ella. Como corresponde sus caricias, besos y abrazos y como le dice esos te quieros que jamás fueron dirigidos a mí por más que lo soñara. Como, ante mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas, acaban de romper mi mundo a fragmentos tan pequeños como lo están mis esperanzas. Y vuelvo a pedir, ante todo, que no sea Spike. Que el hombre que ocupa mi corazón no sea el que a su vez, lo tiene ocupado por Giulia.

Es un edificio grande, tan viejo como yo. Sus luces ya no brillan y el metálico sonido del dinero no late en su interior. Pero el casino alberga el odio que tanto me corrompe. Las puertas están cerradas con toda la seguridad, candado sobre candado y un sinfín de sistemas informáticos. Recurramos al viejo truco de siempre, quizás olvidaron que hay una puerta trasera oculta entre la maleza que comunica con la sala principal.

Son horriblemente ingenuos, han olvidado cerrarla. Esto es un punto a mi favor, claro. De uno en uno y lentamente, sigilosa, subo los peldaños que llevan a la sala de las máquinas tragaperras.

Si embargo, no me detengo aquí, sigo subiendo las escaleras y llego a la planta superior. La adrenalina galopa en mí, por mis venas azuladas. Siento en el ambiento ese olor a silencio. Ese olor a súbita muerte que habrá una vez mis dedos aprieten valerosos el gatillo. Y vea su cabeza ensangrentada.

Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando era pequeña, jugaba siempre con mis amigas al escondite. Mi increíble habilidad al piedra papel tijeras hacía que siempre acabara por perder yo. Empezaba a contar despacio. Un segundo, corre, dos segundos, busca, tres segundos, más rápido, cuatro segundos, encuentra tu guarida, cinco segundos, entrecorta tu respiración, seis segundos, acelera tus latidos, siete segundos, espera impaciente mi llegada, ocho segundos, asegúrate de que podrás llegar, nueve segundos, tu último segundo para saber que estás a salvo, diez segundos… Allá voy! Entonces me giraba, quedando de espaldas contra pared y empezaba a buscar ansiosa a mis compañeras de juego. Me había tocado tantas veces, que ya sabía donde se escondía cada uno, a que distancia estaba de mí, cuando intentaría huir y como la tenía que delatar. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no sabía lo que me deparaba tras cada puerta, quien habría esperándome una vez dentro, y lo más importante, si intentará matarme o no. O doy con Giulia la primera, o sólo tengo cinco balas.

La primera puerta parece impaciente por que la abro. Pero dentro no hay nadie. La segunda, en cambio, parece querer estar por siempre en la misma posición. Pero quien me aguardaba dentro es la última persona que hubiera querido encontrar.

Sigue igual que siempre, pero aunque hubiera cambiado, su atuendo la delataría: minifalda imposible con tacones desafiantes a la gravedad, más sus oscuras ondas despeinadas, que caen sobre sus hombros de una forma desenfada.

Con las manos atrás de la espalda, una Lou-Lou más sonriente que nunca me aguarda.

Hola, Faye! - me saluda amistosa. Y yo no lo entiendo. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Y menos cuando cambia su usual semblante inexpresivo por un rostro tan invadido por el odio como el mío. Y sus manos se dibujan ante mí hacia delante, desenvainando una espada, hoja de la cual brilla sin que apenas haya luz.

Viene hacia a mí, apunta hacia mí que no tengo más arma que una pistola que no soy capaz de usar, azorada por el miedo ay la sorpresa de este nada emotivo encuentro. Otra vez mis reflejos están a prueba, esquivo el golpe que podría ser mortal y corro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Un segundo, corre. Miro a mi alrededor, y me apoyo en lo primero que encuentro, una barra de hierro, pesada pero que supondrá mi única arma, la espada ha conseguido que la pistola se escapase de mis manos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Dos segundos, busca. Vuelve, desafiante, hacia mí, alzando la espada y emitiendo extraños murmullos al tiempo que se acerca. Tres segundos, más rápido. Esquivo el golpe con un poco liviano ademán, haciendo que nuestras armas se crucen emitiendo un metálico sonido. Cuatro segundos, encuentra tu guarida. Claramente está aventajada, la lucha prosigue con ningún punto a mi favor. Cinco segundos, entrecorta tu respiración. Me siento exhausta. Seis segundos, acelera tus latidos. Me acorrala en una esquina, y pone la hoja de la espada sobre mi garganta. Siete segundos, espera impaciente mi llegada. Golpeo fuertemente el hierro contra su rodilla, se agacha a cubrir esta con sus manos intentando aliviar su dolor, al tiempo que un amargo gemido se escapa se sus labios, eso me da tiempo para huir… no demasiado lejos. Ocho segundos, asegúrate de que podrás llegar. Sin embargo, se recompone al momento y sigue con la espada. Nueve segundos, tu último segundo para saber que estas a salvo…

Y no lo estoy. El presentimiento agudo de Lou-Lou no me hace falta para saber que moriré, y que mi hora habrá llegado pronto sin haber cumplido siquiera mi venganza. Mis esperanzas yacen más rotas que nunca.

Agarra ese arma blanco con fría firmeza. No puedo seguir huyendo de mis pasos, si no si que no tendré salida, pero es demasiado tarde y caigo al suelo por inercia. Ella viene hacia a mí, no se detiene. Se agacha, consiguiendo así que yo acabe de tumbarme, mientras se sienta sobre mis caderas. Y lo que menos me importa ahora es que esa sinuosa adolescente pesa más que yo a pesar de que no es más que piel y hueso. Alza su espada y sonríe maliciosa, cínica, mientras escupe cada una de sus palabras en mi cara:

Sabes, Faye, que no es la primera vez que hago… Acaso creías que sería fácil vencerme. Se levanta un poco, aliviando mi fatigado cuerpo y pone la espada en dirección de descenso. Baja rápida, concisa, y dispuesta a acabar con mi vida.

Diez segundos… Allá voy!

Solo veo oscuridad. Es esto la muerte? Pensaba que había una famosa luz blanca que te acogía entre sus brazos y te otorgaba a sí el descanso eterno. La paz. Pero mis músculos se sienten demasiado agarrotados y mi cabeza sigue dando demasiadas vueltas.

Abro los ojos, sintiendo algo de miedo por lo que pueda pasar, no quiero ver como la frívola muerte se apodera de mí. Si muero, al menos, que sea con los ojos cerrados.

Lou-Lou esboza una melancólica sonrisa, mientras gotas carmín se deslizan lentamente de las comisuras de sus labios entre abiertas. Me sonríe con la mirada poco antes de caer, ya inerte, sobre mi cuán larga es. Permitiéndome ver quien es mi salvador.

Y al fondo de la angosta habitación, con el pelo revuelto y su aire desenfadado, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre su irónica sonrisa, esta él sujetando una pistola. Es Spike quien me acaba de salvar la vida.

Nota de la autora:

Supongo que he tardado bastante en actualizar… Y que tengo excusa por que tenía la semana Santa de por medio, pero… Bien, lo puedo justificar, no acababa de encontrar la inspiración y tal comos e puede comprobar en este desastroso capítulo, sigo sin encontrarla, pero bueno, esto mejor que nada, no?

SaQhra - Em… no, Giulia no es una zombie, porque? Ella resucitó igual que Spike. Y si no sentía dolor por los arañazos era porque no le importaba lo que Faye hiciera… no sé. Y tirar los tejos es algo así como, no sé, intentar ligar o seducir, echar piropos y eso

Muchas gracias también a Angel Némesis y Gothik-Punki que siempre me dan muchos ánimos y en fin, nada más. Bye! Y dejen Reviews!


	11. Cara a cara

**Cara a cara**

Sabías que las únicas heridas que el alcohol no sana son las del alma, por más que estén faltas de una cicatriz que selle su dolor. Si embargo, sigues bebiendo una copa tras otra, intentando vencer la intemperie de la noche, que hace rato se evadió al tiempo que tu garganta ardía, carente ya de sensibilidad alguna.

Sabias que jugar con fuego quemaba, sin embargo, no dejabas de tentar la suerte hasta ver la llama arder sobre tu piel.

Sabías que amar era jugar con fuego, y que dejaba el alma herida, incurable con alcohol. Si embargo, no duermes hasta ver sus vívidos ojos, no despiertas hasta haber soñado mil y una veces con el que corrompe tu corazón, y no deseas vivir sin sentir a tu lado su presencia.

He jugado con fuego y me he quemado. Mi alma se quemó y ni tan sólo los amargos y solitarios tragos de cerveza, o cualquiera que fuera la sustancia etílica que albergara esa oscura noche mi copa, pudieron curarla.

Y ahora le ves, sin ser consciente de tus actos, deseando despertar por más que hayas soñado noche tras noche con su encuentro.

Su acariciadora presencia crea un nudo en tu garganta, que tu orgullo no te deja romper en lágrimas que se deslizaran por tu rostro una vez más. Y es tal como habías esperado que apareciera cuando pasaban las largas horas, mirando hacia la ventana. Tiene el pelo alborotado, te mira cínico desde el quicio de la puerta, sonríe irónico acariciando el cigarrillo entre las comisuras de esos labios que un día te hicieron perder la cordura. Mientras desciende la pistola que sostiene entre sus manos, esa que te salvó la vida apenas unos instantes, eternos, atrás.

Y, sin embargo, tú sólo eres capaz de articular algo, débilmente. Su nombre. Ese que cruzó tu mente de mil formas diferentes, soñando despierta. Sólo un susurro. Spike.

.- Spike…

Ese silencio te inquieta a la vez que te incómoda de manera inusitada. Quieres que te diga algo. Pero temes a su respuesta. Esa respuesta que temiste tanto cuando esperabas a que saliera de la habitación, mientras te apoyabas contra la pared intentando calmarte e infundiéndote, en vano, valor. Ese rechazo que tanto temió tu alma.

.- Spike…

Y deseo tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… Pero mi cuerpo no responde, solo permanece impasible y envuelto en soledad. Y sigo pronunciando ese nombre, el que hace que mis sentidos se apacigüen para dar paso a los sueños… Porque hasta ahora, él era sólo un fantasma que se aparecía en mis sueños.

.- Spike…

Pero sigue sin contestar. Sus pasos suenan por la amplia sala, se acerca. Y yo sólo le miro impotente. Tiende su mano hacia la mía. Y tengo miedo de tomarla, si tal vez se evapora como en mis sueños, si su figura no persiste y se evade, dejándome sola de nuevo. Pero debo asegurarme, así que la cojo. Y no, no se evade, es real. Completamente real, carne y hueso, como el cuerpo de Lou-Lou que aún yace encima mío y me empieza a pesar.

Me levanta si esfuerzo, quedo frente a él. Y no puedo llorar, no ahora. Pero, sintiéndome tan débil como siempre lo he sido, no puedo reprimir esas lágrimas que anhelan deslizarse por mi faz.

Como esa niña que lloraba en la penumbra, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna, tras una horrible pesadilla, lloro, sollozo, y me repito de nuevo porque me dejo sola, porque me dejó tan sola en medio del abismo que suponía para mí el mundo fiero y desconocido al cual me enfrentaba. Y, como la conciliadora presencia que le devuelve el sueño a esa ingenua niña que jamás sufrió ningún mal antes de la pesadilla, él me consuela, me acaricia la espalda tenuemente y me susurra en silencio que me calme. Apoyada contra ese torso confortador, sigo dando a descubrir la imagen de esa chica frágil, a la cual el más mínimo soplo de viento la puede partir en pedazos.

.- Spike…- Monótona palabra a la cual ya nos hemos acostumbrado, tensa en ambiente y debilita aún más mi corazón. Sólo espero una respuesta

.- Faye… - Me vale esa. Mi nombre. Se acuerda de mí. O, al menos, de quien fui. Acaricia mi pelo lentamente. – Te ha crecido mucho el pelo- sonríe de nuevo- así me gusta más

.- Spike…- Sigo contra su pecho, queriéndole retener por siempre a mi lado. Claro, me queda bien. Y sólo hay un motivo para justificar mi cambio de peinado. Y si no me lo teñí de rubio, es porque hubiera resultado demasiado descarado. Hubiera resultado demasiado evidente. – yo…

.- Ha sido un placer verte

Incapaz de articular ni ese conocido monosílabo "no", de abrazarle para que no marche… Simplemente helada, rígida ante él, estática cómo en el momento de su muerte… Inmóvil ante su reacción. Que Spike se vuelve a ir de mi lado… Al menos esta vez a dicho adiós.

.- Te vas- mis sentidos al fin reaccionan. Sin embargo el sigue en silencio, en ese inquietante silencio que no me atrevo a romper por miedo a recibir esa afirmación que destrozaría mi alma. Pero hoy no me voy a quedar callada, si me tiene que decir adiós, al menos que no haya secretos entre ambos.- Spike, te quiero- consigo decir a media voz, pero sin romperla por el llanto.

.- No…- habla tranquilo, no parece el mismo. Dista mucho de serlo- Tú no me quieres, Faye

.- Te amo – No le quiero, le amo. Más que a mi propia vida. Pero sigue reacio a creerlo

.- Faye, por favor, no hagas esto. No me quieres, ni yo a ti. Nuestro encuentro quedará en el olvido…

.- Eres consciente de lo que estas diciendo, maldito cabrón?

.- Esta si que eres tú…

.- Cállate!- Estallé en cólera sin ni siquiera proponérmelo – Me he pateado medio planeta hasta olvidarte, he pasado miles de noche de insomnio. He trabajado hasta reventar, me han pegado, me han intentado disparar, incluso unos instantes atrás, puedes recordarlo, han estado a esto de cortarme la cabeza! Como con tu mejor amigo! Porque lo haces por ella verdad?

.- Faye, por favor…

.- Nada de por favor! – y vuelvo a llorar de rabia e impotencia, sin importarme ya que me vea perder de nuevo los estribos – Porque me ignoras por esa maldita puta! Si quieres que me vaya, dímelo! Si quieres que deje de molestarte, dímelo! Pero no me vengas con gilipolleces porque no estoy para bromas, me entiendes! – Reprimo ese impulso de destrozar a puñetazos la pared, debo comportarme

.- Faye! – Me niego a creer que su mano, esa mano que me consolaba poco antes, ahora haya cruzado mi cara en una perfecta trayectoria.

Caigo al suelo cubriéndome la mejilla con una mano, e intentándome tapar las lágrimas con la otra. Sólo oigo el eco perdido de sus pasos alejase, dejándome sola en el abismo de la ya conocida soledad.

Mientras me repetido a mí misma, que el momento que tanto idealicé de nuestro encuentro no ha ido como yo creía. Y, intentando encontrar el porqué, esos motivos tan preciados de porque me ha hecho esto.

Dejarme sola. Otra vez.

Notas de la autora:

Uff… Volví a retrasarme más de la cuenta… pero que no cunda el pánico, se que este capitulo no es lo que se esperaba respecto al encuentro de la parejita, pero ya lo arreglaré… En fin, quedó muy mal? Prometo que el próximo será mejor (no tengo ni idea cómo, pero ya lo pensaré, así que aviso, tardaré bastante) Emm… hoy no tenía la cabeza para esto, lo he escrito mientras me comía 6 donuts, un sándwich de nocilla, una manzana, un yogur… (y, ahora que lo pienso empieza la operación bikini, tendré que hacer un planteamiento si quiero que me siga entrando la talla s…) En fin, que tanto azúcar complace al estómago pero debilita la mente, y esto fue el resultado…

Gracias a Gothik-Punki Angel Némesis y SaQhra, y…. anda más (siento aburrirles siempre con mi vida personal, en fin…)

Bye y Dejen Reviews!


	12. Quiero Motivos

_**Quiero Motivos**_

Degustabas el dulce sabor de lo prohibido. La oscuridad perdida sólo irrumpida por el tenue haz de luna te aportaba esa seguridad para adentrarte en la temida boca del lobo sin ser vista.

A tientas avanzabas, un paso tras de otro, esos mil veces contados. Recuerdas, eran quince. El sigilo no fue unas de tus virtudes, pero cuando él dormía no había quien le despertara. Al fin legabas al filo de su cama, donde te agachabas lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios. Los acariciabas con los tuyos anhelando que él te correspondiera. Pero jamás lo hizo.

El día en que al fin me di cuenta que yo, Faye Valentine, la frívola narcisista, me había enamorado, concretamente de él, el siempre indiferente y odioso Spike, creí que todo se trataba de un error. Que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que le sentía cerca, que tartamudeara cada vez que me dirigía a él, fueron indicios que me fueron ayudando descubrir que la reina caprichosa que había sido hasta entonces, caía sintiendo por primera vez, que un sentimiento más allá de la rabia el odio o el egoísmo, hacía mella en ella. Siempre había pensado que el amor era para imbéciles, para estúpidos con demasiado tiempo que perder. Dejé de creer en príncipes azules hace ya demasiado tiempo, las flores perdieron su encanto hace demasiados años, no creo en las canciones de amor desde hace una eternidad.

Y sin embargo, mi corazón astillado late azorado mientras yo aún yazgo inmóvil en esa habitación, junto al cadáver de Lou-Lou y con los pasos evadidos del que fue, que yo recuerde, mi primer amor. Con sus palabras aún latiéndome en la cabeza.

"_Faye, por favor, no hagas esto. No me quieres, ni yo a ti. Nuestro encuentro quedará en el olvido…"_ No me quiere. No yo a él. Nuestro encuentro, ese que hizo que me considerara una romántica empedernida al pensar en mil y una escenas dulces que ambos podíamos compartir…quedará solo en el olvido.

Si pretende olvidarme, y pasar por alto mis sentimientos, no le objetaré nada. Pero no puede decirme que no le amo, por que a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, mi quebrado corazón sigue latiendo gracias a él.

He pataleado, he llorado, he dicho lo que sentía, he gritado y no me he callado. Y sin embargo, el sólo me cruzó la cara y se fue. Tan simple, me ignoró. Como un obstáculo más en el camino, me ha tratado como una niña tonta. Y si hay algo que no soporte es que me traten como tal.

Sí, lo reconozco, soy caprichosa. Y qué? No lo puedo evitar. Pero siempre hay algo ligado a ello: la tozudez.

Sí creía que iba a desistir, ya se puede ir preparando. Le amo demasiado como para dejarle ir.

Recordando que aún tengo esas seis balas, ignorando lo que cada puerta pueda esconder, sigo avanzando por el pasillo como cuando noche tras noche me adentraba en la habitación de Spike. Saboreando entre mis labios lo prohibido, avanzo a tientas en la boca de lobo, intentando camuflarme entre penumbras para no ser vista.

Ahora mi ambición va más allá de mi venganza, siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta vez no va a ser distinto.

Sintiéndome como en uno de aquellos videojuegos, en que no sabes lo que vas a encontrar, abro una puerta tras otra sin encontrar nada, absolutamente nada. En la penúltima, me niego a creer lo que estoy viendo.

Sus labios se entrelazan, sus miradas se entrecruzan, y ajenos a todo siguen trabando esa escena que tanto me duelo. Más que la muerte más dolorosa, más que el acero candente de una bala. Spike y Giulia en medio de la angosta habitación.

Y mientras las manos me tiemblan, fruto de esta intensa emoción, disparo con total precisión hacia esa rubia cabecita de la cual tanto ansío la muerte. Pronto cae inerte al suelo, mientras su mirada observa apaciguada la última imagen que tendrá: mi triunfal sonrisa. Porque ya no quedan más Moëbious en este planeta, ni en todo en universo.

Y Spike, aún deshaciendo ese brazo invisible me mira impasible.

Y se acerca lentamente a mí. Un paso tras otro. Resultan ser quince.

.- Pero que coño has hecho? – me susurra herido

.- Nada

.- Mírame – pero mi vista sigue fija en el suelo – Te he dicho que me mires, joder! – Me levanta el mentón con fuerza, empujándome contra la cercana pared. Mi mirada esmeralda tiembla. – Que coño has hecho, Faye?

.- Nada – sólo el contacto con él quiebra mi voz.

.- No me digas que nada! - me vuelve a lanzar contra la pared blanca, y grita desesperado- la has matado, Valentine. La has matado

.- Ella – incapaz de trabar las palabras – se lo merecía…

La reacción por su parte es la más dolorosa de todas esas que hubiera imaginado. Vuelve asirme el mentón fuerza y aprisiona mis labios entre los suyos con furia descontrolada. Mis ojos no pueden retener las lágrimas al pensar que así ha sido mi primer beso con él. De puro desengaño, de impotencia reprimida, ilusiones desvanecidas. Cuando al fin deshace el beso, incapaz de aguantar el peso sobre mis rodillas, caigo encima de estas y me cubro el rostro con las manos. No quiero que me vea llorar, debo estar horrible.

Siento una extraña calidez, se debe haber puesta a mi altura. Sin que oponga resistencia, me aparta las manos de la cara y las entrelaza entre las suyas. Yo intento ocultar mi faz empapada entre mi pecho, pero el me obliga a levantarla con tan solo unas palabras. Deslizo mi lengua lentamente entre las comisuras, sintiendo ese sabor a sangre que sus labios tan preciados me hicieron.

.- No llores – sonríe tiernamente- estas horrenda cuando lo haces – Consigue arrancarme media sonrisa

.- No me odies - Articulo a media voz – yo sólo… - Pero su índice impide mis palabras

.- Shhhh- susurra- No digas nada

Va acabar conmigo. En qué quedamos, no me quiere, me odia, o quedamos como simples amigos? No le entiendo. Parece darse cuenta de mi confundida mirada, vuelve a sonreír. Tal vez esto de la resurrección conlleva graves cambios de humor.

.- Vete

.- Porque lo haces?

.- El qué?

.- Esto… No te entiendo Spike… tú nunca te andabas con rodeos, por qué ahora cambias de un instante a otro?

.- Sólo te pido que te vayas… ya me has traído suficientes problemas

.- Ella no te quería, Spike

.- Tú no lo sabes

.- Yo nunca te haría daño… yo no…

.- Ya me lo has hecho. La mataste. Y yo la amaba

.- Por favor…- Empieza a sollozar, ya más por vicio que por necesidad – No me digas esto…

.- Te lo digo. Vete.

.- Eres estúpido- Y de pronto, me veo falta de coraje para decir todo lo que siento. Pero para impedirme abrirle los ojos respecto a Giulia, hará falta algo más que la falta de valor – No puedes tropezar dos veces con la misma, sabes que te engaña con Vicious, por qué has vuelto Spike, por qué has vuelto. Si sabías…

.- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer

.- Te habían dado otra oportunidad Spike, tenías otra oportunidad… No vuelvas a cometer los errores del pasado! No vuelvas! Te podrías haber deshecho de los fantasmas de pasado, esos que te persiguieron durante tiempo… Pero sin embargo… Creíste de nuevo en ellos… Que te ha pasado, Spike?

.- Qué crees que tendría que haber hecho entonces? Volver contigo? Olvidarla?

Vuelvo a sentir esa sacudida de impotencia al recordar lo difícil que es olvidar, lo sumamente sencillo que es caer de nuevo en el recuerdo… Porque no puedo reprocharle nada respecto a ella, si ni yo misma fui capaz de olvidarle a él. Mi fantasma del pasado, presente y futuro por esa eternidad.

Y, de pronto, me abraza. Debe sentir debilidad por ese ser frágil en que me he convertido. Mejor dicho, que siempre fui. Ocultaba tras capas de fría indiferencia, de egoísmo empedernido, toda esa debilidad que siente el alma de Faye Valentine, la niña caprichosa que jamás perdió algo hasta día que sus pasos se alejaron entre el humo y la luz del día en aquella metrópolis perdida. Hasta que su aliento se apagó entre sus brazos, frágiles también. Hasta que él con voz apagada y cordial le dijo lo que ella más temía oír de esos labios que, furtivos, la besaron anteriormente: que aún la amaba. A ese ángel endemoniado, a ese demonio angelical. A esa puta rubio platino que yace muerta, gracias a mi candente bala, a poca distancias de nosotros. De él, de mí.

.- Por favor Faye, vete – Vuelve a repetirme sereno

.- No puedo.- Me mira impasible. Me deshago de sus brazos y me levanto con determinación. – No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me des un motivo por el cual deba hacerlo. Y que esa razón no sea que no me amas.

.- Faye… La has matado

.- Tampoco me vale esa. Si no, ya me hubiera ido por mi cuenta. Quiero saberlo, Spike, y ni me iré de aquí, ni volveré a llorar como esa imbécil a la que has intentado consolar instantes atrás. Dímelo

.- Por favor, Faye, vete! Te odio!- Debo ser fiel a esa promesa de que no volvería a llorar. Intento no creerle. No me puede odiar, nadie odia a Faye Valentine

.- Me da igual! Dime, por que quieres que me vaya! Porque, porque! Sé que no amabas de verdad a esa perra, porque quieres que marche?

.- Joder, Faye, te quieren matar – Simplemente, me ha dejado sin palabras. A mi altura, de pie, zarandea mis brazos con pasión advirtiéndome de ese peligro. – De qué me serviría, haberme sacrificado dos veces por saldar ese pasado, si ahora caes en sus manos! Si se enteran que las matado estas muerta, Faye, muerta! Vete de una puta vez de aquí, por favor, es la última vez que te lo pido.

Bajo rostro sorpresivo, no puedo reaccionar. Intentaba protegerme. Él solo… Y si me engaña? Y todo es un ultraje para que me vaya. No, mi vida no tiene sentido, si me he mantenido viva durante tres años, ha sido gracias a ese deje de esperanza que albergaba de volverle a ver.

.- No sin ti

.- Qué?

.- He venido a por ti, y no me voy de aquí sin ti. Si me matan, me da igual, yo misma lo haré si no salgo por esa puerta junto al hombre que amo.

.- Faye, es la última vez que te lo repito…

.- No me digas que me vaya! – Vuelvo a dejar el control sobre mis reacciones a un lado, y a patalear rogándole que me acompañe – No! No! No! Sólo me dices esto para que te deje en paz, pero no lo pienso hacer. Y si no me dices la verdad rápido, chillaré, Spike, chillaré mucho!

.- Eres una histérica!

.- Y qué? Qué más te da? Yo sólo te quiero a ti! A ti! A ti! A ti! – Vuelve a asirme de los brazos, intentándome calmar

.- Ostia Faye, cállate ya. Yo también te quiero, yo…

Un seco aplauso le interrumpe.

.- Oh! Qué romántico, que conmovedor!

Y Vicious ha entrado en escena. Saludando, hostil, con una pistola entre sus manos.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Por compensar la demora del capítulo anterior, he escrito este más rápido. Al final se me ocurrió cómo lo podía acabar, tras tanto tiempo pensando en como hacerlo… en fin. Este capitulo me quedaba un poco largo, así que lo corté en dos, para darle algo más de emoción…. Así que ya sólo quedan dos! (se me está alargando algo la cosa, en principio iban a ser sólo 5 capítulos…), el final, y el epílogo…_

_Muchas gracias como siempre a Gothik-Punki, SaQhra, Thinia Milondra y Ángel Némesis!_

_Déjenme su opinión sobre este capitulo, por favor…_

_Bye! Y dejen Reviews!_


	13. Tropezando dos veces con la misma piedra

_N/a: Puse algo de lemon en este capitulo (no iba a dejarles sin un "feliz" reencuentro) Si alguien no lo quiere leer, es la parte que está en cursiva, no es muy largo._

**Tropezando dos veces con la misma piedra**

El cinismo se había convertido en tu mayor virtud y podías considerarte la más taimada de entre todos los tahúres que sentados entorno la mesa contemplaban impacientes como era repartida la décima mano de la noche y la quinta copa de los últimos instantes.

Y mirabas complacida la escalera de color que te salvaría la partida. Abriste el abanico y lo dejaste caer sobre la mesa. Todo el dinero que reposaba en ella era tuyo. Sin decir adiós, marchaste de la sala tenuemente iluminada, como tenías por costumbre.

No recuerdas tu nombre completo, sólo te hacías llamar Faye, princesa caprichosa era como te apodaban muchos, y dulce gatita como él te llamaba en la intimidad. Joven, tenías toda una vida por delante, lo sabías. Implacable suerte en el juego, y aún así, amada por todos, afortunada en amores. Eso creías.

No recuerdas bien su rostro, deformado lo viste aquella última noche por las tantas copas que habías tomado. El sólo se acercaba a ti, arremangándose la camisa que pulcramente le habías dejado sobre esa mañana sobre la cama, tras plancharla. Tú sólo veías una faz borrosa, el amplio torso que dejaban entrever los botones desabrochados de su camisa. El puño ampliado por la borrachera que habías vuelto a coger se acercaba a ti. Hiciste amago de defenderte, pero estaba más cerca de lo que tú creías. Impecable, tu labio inferior fue golpeado, empujándote hacia la pared. Ibas a enlazar tus piernas con tus manos temblorosas, pero no te dio tiempo, aquel no fue el único golpe. Perdías la conciencia, sin sentir ya el dolor, en medio de la habitación vacía, con sus paredes inmaculadas salpicadas del carmín de tu sangre.

Y todo el mundo que te veía en aquella amplia sala, blanca también, se lo preguntaba. Está muerta? No sólo duerme… Sólo duerme.

Y tú, en tu sueño eterno te sentías frustrada. Sabías que te engañaba con mil y una amantes mucho mejores que tú. Que te despreciaba, el repudiaba tu ebria presencia. Y sin embargo, tú seguías enamorada. Te habías prometido que nunca estarías sola, siempre te tendrías a ti misma, tú, Faye, serías tu mejor admiradora, tu fan número 1. Que ingenua fuiste, en tu no tan remota adolescencia, creías que era fácil admirarte a ti misma, pero con el paso de los años, te das cuenta de que no todos los príncipes son azules y de que no siempre puedes ser feliz al observar detalladamente tu reflejo. Que das pena. Porque eres capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, de enamorarte dos veces de alguien que sabes que jamás te corresponderá. De correr dos veces el mismo riesgo innecesario, de adoptar dos veces tu tozudo carácter, de sentir dos veces sus frías manos sobre tu blanca piel.

Y sólo dormías, para despertarte al fin, y volver a ver de nuevo que la vida te dejó de lado, que el haz de sol no ganó jamás a las gotas de lluvia, y que el peso de tus frágiles espaldas era más del que creías que algún día tendrías que soportar. Nunca nadie te dijo que tendrías que enfrentarte a los monstruos de debajo de la cama, a los fantasmas del pasado algún día. Sin brazos que te amparen, que te acunen tras tu infantil pesadilla, te encuentras cara a cara en una angosta habitación completamente oscura, frente al causante de los malos sueños. Y sin saber que decir. Sin un sólo pretexto con el que romper el incómodo silencio que se establece entre ambos.

Cierras los ojos. Los vuelves a abrir y le contemplas lánguidamente. Conoces cada una de sus facciones, carentes de impurezas, viriles. Con mirada penetrante, te concentras en esos ojos que miran a la nada con un deje melancólico.

Y sabes que no puedes tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, no puedes volver a dormir eternamente. Teniendo ya algo de experiencia en este tema, gracias a esa rabia a flor de pile, golpeo con el anverso de la mano la gris pared que sostiene mis cadenas. Una vez tras otra, vuelvo a dejar el rojizo rastro, mientras él me mira como si estuviera loca. Lo estoy, por él. Balbucea algo, pero no le escucho, sigo entregada en cuerpo y alma en destrozar esa pared tanto como lo está mi vida. Y pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido de una forma paulatina desde que él murió por primera vez. De toda la impotencia que sentí, de todo el odio al saber que había preferido morir por ella, por Giulia, en mis brazos. Y antes de que me haya dado cuenta, la pared ya está rota, y las cadenas que le esclavizaban, aunque siguen aferradas a mi muñeca, ya no me mantienen ligada a ningún lugar, a ninguna pared fría y gris. Pero las de mi corazón, me mantienen firme frente al deseo que me corrompió durante años: Spike. El que me sigue mirando. Me levanto, intentando aguantar con migo el peso de las cadenas, grises y frías. Llego hasta él, y me siento a su altura.

.- Libérate

.- Porque hacerlo?

.- Quieres morir encadenado a una pared a sus manos?

.- Huye, Faye, huye tan lejos como puedas de todo… Déjame aquí

Y no puedo evitarlo, mi mano cruza su faz en un intento desesperado de que reaccione.

.- Desde cuando eres un héroe?

.- Qué?

.- Dónde está ese Spike que yo buscaba? El cínico e interesado príncipe de mis sueños? No quiero héroes, Spike, de que te sirve morir aquí, sin mí, sin que nadie te recuerde

.- Déjame…

.- Cómo quieres que te deje? Dime la verdad Spike, a quien amabas? A quien protegías?

Otro silencio. Mi impaciencia clama por una respuesta, ya la quiero. No más fríos silencios que me inquietan e incomodan.

.- Por favor, Spike. Giulia o yo?

.- Tú – y lejos de sentirme aliviada, temo que algo se avecina – pero es que no entiendes nada, Faye.

.- Cómo quieres que te entienda? Si no me explicas nada? Desde que te he visto, te he pedido que me lo cuentes todo, todo! No sé, porque de repente a parece Giulia y me dice que todos estáis vivos? Porque de pronto aparece Jet y me leva al lugar donde todo empezó? Porque él muere a manos de Giulia, porque me dejan a mí viva! Es que no entiendo nada Spike, no entiendo nada! – El tono de mi voz va aumentando a medida que enumero todos los enigmas que hasta ahora no me había planteado – Luego, Lou-Lou, la misma que me dijo que odiaba a su hermana, ya me dirás tu que no es casualidad, me intenta matar, y tú me salvas la vida… Para luego decirme que me olvide? De todo? Estoy harta de vivir una situación inverosímil tras otra, no aguanto más, así que no te deshaces de las cadena, o rompo yo misma esa pared, me entiendes? – y empiezo a golpearla. De repente, me parece más dura que la que fragmenté yo antes, pero no importa, todo sea por Spike.

.- Es que no es tan fácil, Faye. – dice de nuevo impasible mientras golpeo el tabique con los nudillos destrozados.- Tú no sabes lo que paso esa noche, no lo sabes. De repente desperté, y la vi a mi lado, dormida. Y les vi a mi lado, a todos. Yo pensaba que era una pesadilla, te juro que soñaba eso en la Bebop noche tras noche, era el mismo sueño. Y de repente, el viejo dice que nos había resucitado, a todos. Yo quería huir de todos, de mi pasado, de mi presente, del futuro, quería buscarte… - Y automáticamente, tras escuchar esas palabras que siempre deseé oír, dejo de golpear la pared gris. Le miro fijamente, esperando a que siga hablando.- Quería enfrentarme a lo que más miedo me daba. Querías acabar con todo, Faye, con Giulia, con los dragones rojos… Pero no es tan fácil. Quise dejarlo en el olvido, me daba igual, para mí era fácil ignorarlos. Pero ella me encontró, y entonces supe que no podría vivir nunca si no eliminaba a mi pasado. Tenía que enterrarlo, Faye, si no nunca me hubiera deshecho de él. Pero me cogieron desprevenido, y no supe como actuar.

Ahora tenía otra oportunidad, podía volver a empezar, confiando en que mi pasado no me persiguiera de nuevo. Pero caí en su trampa, perdóname. Te mataban, me dijeron, si no seguía fiel a ellos te mataban, sabían donde estabas, lo sabían todo, y te mataban, al otro barrio. Te querían coger de rehén, pero gracias a dios tú no estabas, te habías ido, no sé a donde, y sólo dejaron a Lou-Lou allí.

.- Lou-Lou era una cómplice?

.- No, no, ella no supo nada hasta que no vino Giulia. Vicious te quería provocar, quería que te arriesgaras, que entraras en el juego, tú eras la pieza clave. Por eso envió a Giulia, para que te dijera que seguía vivo. Y Jet, para que te llevara donde estaban ellos, así todo era más fácil.

.- Jet? No puede ser…

.- Sabes que Jet tenía problemas Faye, se cargó a trece personas, una mafia entera se vino abajo, se cargó a los peces gordos – y entonces recuerdo las palabras del hombre medio biónico "tampoco hice nada grave, sólo que ahora lo penalizan todo por leve que sea…" vaya, si eso fue un delito leve…- Lo buscaban, todos los caza recompensas estaban en él, no tardaría en caer. Entonces Vicious le ofreció protección. Con Vicious no tenía nada que temer, bajo su amparo podía moverse libremente. Jet jamás se hubiera rebajado, pero no sólo su vida se iba si le cogían, que sería de Edo y Ein? Se ofreció a llevarte hasta el casino confiando en que no te pasaría nada, no le culpes, el creía que solo te tendrían algo más cerca. Pero pronto se dio cuenta, que te estaban dando demasiadas pistas y que acabarías cayendo del tablero. Por eso enviaron a Giulia, a que le matara, y de paso se llevaban la recompensa. Tranquila, Faye, no llores, que Jet murió sabiendo que estabas bien, que no te pasaría nada, fue feliz.

Silencio de varios instantes, que se hace eterno

.- Atacaste a Giulia como pudiste, entonces te tenían, podían haberte matado, y haberme ido entregando una a una todas las partes de tu cuerpo. Pero sabían que si te mataban yo me iba, porque me iba contigo, Faye. Así que hicieron lo justo y necesario, te dejaron tirada frente al casino, sabiendo que te acordarías de todo pronto y vendrías a por mí. Y así fue, tu intuición no falla. Estaba todo planeado, te obligarían por el mismo método que a mí a ser uno de los suyos, y acabaríamos ambos pensando que lo que hacemos es por el bien del otro, cuando estamos destinados a ser mentidos eternamente. Pero habrá que darle las gracias a Lou-Lou. Eso no estaba planeado. Cuando supo por Giulia, al igual que tú, que seguía vivo, no tardó en ponerse en contacto con Vicious y pedirle que le admitiera. Aceptó encantado, volvía a tener a una de las mejores sicarias, esas que no dejan huella a la hora del crimen. Pero a Lou-Lou le mueve algo más que la sangre fría, aunque lo niegue, es demasiado apasionada. Desde el instante en que supo que si yo estaba aquí era por ti, te odió, con toda su alma con toda su pasión. Por eso te quiso matar, como había matado a tantos otros a lo largo de su adolescencia. Pero algo intuí y fui, a salvarte. A salvarte…

Sigo sollozando, así mis espaldas adquieren un leve movimiento de vaivén. Le abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, aprisionando ambos cuerpos, mientras él me acaricia el pelo y la espalda, en un vano intento de consuelo.

.- Ya, tranquila… - me calma- Y te vi, así, bajo el cuerpo de la hermana de Giulia, manchada de sangre, incrédula, llorando, tan frágil, tan débil… Y no podía dejar que te mataran, te dije que te fueras, y no te fuiste… que no la mataras, y la mataste… Es que no sabes cuanto odio a las mujeres como tú, frívolas, caprichosas y tozudas…

Y seguimos así por varios instantes, aunque se me hace eterno, y quiero que lo sea, mantenernos unidos por una eternidad, que ninguna adversidad separe nuestros cuerpos húmedos y cálidos, que nuestros labios sigan entrelazados, esbozando ahora así, ese beso pasional que tanto idealicé.

_Se deshace al fin de esas cadenas que tanto empeño puse en arrancar de la fría y gris pared, un solo golpe suyo vale por los mil que di yo. Y no nos importa el peso del frío y gris metal que llevamos firmemente sujetos a las muñecas, me inclina sobre esa pared que tanto temí no poder romper, mi blanquecina piel se estremece, el contacto contra el tabique que nos encierra, a los amantes clandestinos, está más fría que momentos atrás. Pero hace rato que he perdido la conciencia, y ya no siento sus largos dedos recorrer mi abdomen, ni deslizarse bajo la falda corta de mi vestido. Inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza, abandonándome a cualquier pecado que él conmigo quiera hacer, desliza el elástico de mis bragas hasta mis rodillas. Mi boca invadida por su lengua, dulce, o ácida, no sé, confundo cada uno de los sabores y sentidos. Entreabierta, deja escapar suaves gemidos, que ya no sé si son míos, o suyos, o de la cordura que perdí justo en el momento en que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, frágil, y abandonado a la pasión. Sus manos desabrochan delicadamente, pacientes, la parte delantera de mi vestido. Y vuelvo a maldecir su impasibilidad, yo no espero, llevo mis manos a cada extremo del atavío y lo abro, todos botones saltan, ya me molestaré más tarde a buscarlos. Hago lo mismo con el sujetador, dejando mi generoso busto al descubierto. Muerde lentamente mis pezones, enormes y oscuros, erizados, en parte por el frío, en parte por la excitación. Deslizo mi mano por debajo de su ombligo, de sus pantalones. Rodeo con la mano el músculo erecto y palpitante que hace rato clama por atención. La deslizo hacia arriba, y hacia abajo. Sus manos bajan sus pantalones hasta los tobillos, y mis bragas. Yo pronto paro, y dejo caer su camisa por sus espaldas, sus hombros, sus brazos, siguiendo yo misma ese recorrido con mis labios. Me coge por los hombros y se inclina a mí, mientras huele mi cabello, lacio y violeta. Lo besa, al tiempo que se introduce en mí, sin prisa. Vuelve a mis pechos, mientras yo abro más mis piernas, y arqueo la espalda a cada embestida suya. Y de pronto gimo de nuevo bajo su enorme mano, esa que impide que nos delaten, perdiendo de nuevo el control, sintiéndome desvanecer en esos brazos que le consolaban, mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndole, se corre dentro de mí, y mi entrepierna está empapada, el palpa el interior de mis muslos y lo sabe. Me abraza, y al tiempo sale de mí. Yo reposo sobre su pecho, y él acaricia los mechones de mi pelo al tiempo que me susurra al oído. Te amo. Y yo a ti. Sonreímos de verdad por primera vez desde esos tiempos inmemorables en que ambos morimos en vida._

Nos vestimos, el me presta su camisa. Admiro varios segundos su torso desnudo, sonrío. Nos cogemos de la mano, el sube primero por el conducto de aire, me atare hacia arriba. Avanzamos a cuatro gatas, mientras yo intento respirar una bocanada de aire más. No soy claustrofóbica, pero nunca me han gustado los espacios reducidos. Finalmente, sus manos se dirigen a la pesada ranura de hierro que hay sobre nuestro. La empuja hacia arriba y hacia la izquierda. Sale, me tiende la mano, la cojo, y su hacia arriba, sorprendiéndome de mi precario equilibrio sobre zapatos rojos de tacón de fina aguja. El me coge antes de que resbale, ambos con las manos enlazadas, nos besamos. En mitad de ese haz de Sol que no había visto desde que él murió, la primera vez que caigo en cuenta de que aquí ya no hace frío, que la luz del sol todo se ve mejor, que fuera de el maldito casino que encerró mi sueño y pesadilla puedo sonreír sin tener miedo a enfrentarme a los obstáculos y adversidades que nos quisieron separar.

Pero sé que miento. Que su torso, ese firme y musculado, está tan empapado como mi vestido de la sangre que corre entre mis dedos, esos que acariciaban su espalda. Esa herida que abrió Vicious con una de mis seis balas.

Y mientras cae, inerte, al pavimento donde me creía dichosa, miro incrédula al maldito desgraciado que se empeñó en romper mi mundo a trozos. Y sin fuerzas, aún reacia a creer lo que ven mis ojos, me dejo llevar por las lágrimas que se deslizan por mi faz.

.- Sabías que tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar – Sonríe mientras me apunta con el arma. Mi propia arma. Esa pistola que tan decidido parece a disparar, la que tiene que acabar con la dicha momentánea que saboreé instantes atrás, y que se ha ido com el Sol se esconde tras el horizonte al despuntar la oscura noche. – Bye, princesa

Qué hacer? Simplemente, inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para no enfrentarme al espectro que se llevó a mi Spike. Jugaste con fuego, Faye, y te has quemado. Sólo escucho el sordo sonido del gatillo.

Sólo el ser humano es capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Notas de la autora:

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, mis más sinceras disculpas por este final, pero es que yo a la relación no le veía futuro. Aún así, no se alarmen, aún queda el epílogo. Quiero decir, antes que ver a una Faye y un Spike casados, con hijos, y aburridos de la monotonía, esto quedaba más romántico, no? Esto era otra historia que hace tiempo me rondaba por la cabeza, hasta que me dio por asociarla con los personajes de CB y así me salió el final. No sé, que les parece? Y el lemon? (digamos que no he escrito muchos, así que no sean crueles). Uuumm… En fin ahora LIBRE! La semana que viene se acaba el colegio y seré libre! (ir a la playa, ponerme morena, ligar, ligar, vaguear, dormir, ligar… esto si que es vida!), esto, que tendré más tiempo y probablemente el finde que viene ya publicaré el epilogo, así que no se impacienten… Agradecería que dejaran sus opiniones sobre lo que les pareció el capitulo, y eso.

Gothik-Punki - Ya ves como acabó… bueno aún no está acabado, pero te puedes hacer una idea. Siento haber matado así a Spike, pero es que era la mejor solución, daba más emoción (yo siempre he sido poco romántica…), Vicious es muy cruel…en fin. Muchas gracias por tu Review!

Angel-Némesis – Que te pareció? Si lo sé, no debería le debería haber hecho a Spike… Perdón! Pero… Respecto al vocabulario, lo siento, no sabía que te podía ofender, procuraré no volver a poner nada, sólo quería demostrar que Spike estaba algo cabreado… nah, nada, respeto tus creencias, no lo vuelvo a hacer, mil disculpas de nuevo.

SaQhra – Ya viste, al final Spike murió. Y respecto a Giulia, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía… (Bah, me caía mal, pobre Faye), muchas gracias por tu Review!

Thinia Milondra - Gracias por tu Review! Aquí tienes más, no se que te parecido el chap., espero que bien

Celine - Gracias por tu Review, que tal estuvo?

Mina - Me alegro que te gustara mi historia, la verdad es la que escribo con más facilidad, no sé, me pongo frente al teclado y me dejo llevar, salga lo que salga. La verdad, no me había planteado muy bien tus preguntas, lo tenía más o menos enlazado pero gracias a tu Review me inspiré y pude completar el diálogo de Spike, que le inicial era demasiado vacío. Así que muchas gracias, me salvaste de un bache de poca inspiración…

Ooo, que emoción, jamás había tenido que responder a tantos Reviews, va, a ver si para el próximo hay el doble (dejarme, yo también puedo soñar).

En fin, sin nada más interesante que decir, me despido

Bye, Narumi.


	14. Epílogo:Querido Spike

**_22thdecember_**

**Querido Spike:**

Bajo afilada letra, palabras esbozadas con tinta violeta, escribo hoy sobre papel mojado meras trivialidades que sé que jamás leerás. Evita ver mi piel pálida, mis humedecidos ojos y el vaho procedente de cada uno de mis suspiros, esos que doy por ti.

Y mis manos se deslizaban por mi nívea piel, delineando la silueta de mis piernas torneadas, introduciéndose en el vaporoso vuelo de la falda. Metálica y cargada, mi pistola aguardaba impaciente ser usada, que sus seis balas fueran disparadas. Porque aunque siempre haya presumido de tener pocos escrúpulos, la pistola que Vicious disparaba entre sus manos sólo había tenido una bala, esa que ornamenta vulgarmente la sien de la que amaste algún día. En realidad eran siete. Porque siempre fui una cobarde, porque sabía que seis no eran suficientes, y por tener una reserva amagada en esa prenda plisada de color azul. Y el ser una maldita cobarde me salvó la vida. Aunque no sé que demonios me valió, si me sentí más viva que muerta al ver tu cuerpo reposar inerte sobre el carmín de esa sangre yo tanteaba entre mis dedos, esos que apretaron el gatillo decididos a ejecutar al fin la dulce venganza que siempre quise llevar a cabo. Vicious no pareció creerlo, sólo entornó los ojos abnegado, y pregunto un apenas audible susurro el porque lo hacía. Por que te lo mereces, respondí. Cómo Lou-Lou, como Giulia, como todos esos que se empeñaron en romper mi mundo a trozos. Incluso tú te lo hubieras merecido. Pero te quería demasiado como para pensar que era un castigo digno a tus actos, te había tenido durante unos instantes, y te habías ido en nada. Tu efímera presencia sólo me hizo recordar lo difícil que es olvidar, y lo sumamente fácil que es caer de nueva en el recuerdo.

Aún recuerdo lo malditamente ingenua que fui al creer que el sol brillaba para ambos. La lluvia que ahora cae sobre mi faz, esa que moja de una forma paulatina el retal de papel mojada en que te escribo, volvió a caer tras mi acto de justicia.

Y no he olvidado tus palabras, espero que no fueran más que mentiras urdidas para hacerme tu muerte más llevadera. En todo, caso, sabes que siempre llevaré tu imagen gravada al fuego vivo de las llamas de la pasión.

¿Por qué motivo escribo a alguien que no me va ha contestar, y a quien esta carta jamás llegará, te preguntarás probablemente desde donde quiera que estés. Ahórrate las cuestiones, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Talvez por mantener ese deje de esperanza que me aferró a la vida. O por desahogar penas con alguien más a parte de esa copa de alcohol, la duodécima de esta fría noche. Quizás ya estoy tan ebria que no sé lo que hago, y las pocas presencias que se pasean entre las brumas de la noche piensan que estoy loca. Y lo sabes, que lo sigo estando, por ti.

¿Qué hay detrás de la muerte? Fría y gris lápida, tierra y polvo, como siempre pensé? O han venido a recogerte los espectros del infierno para que pases entre llamas tu última eternidad? Porque, en caso de que exista, dudo mucho que estés en el cielo, no te veo con alas y tocando la lira entre ángeles y nubes de un blanco inmaculado. No, tú fuiste demasiado malo, y quizá por ese motiva me gustaste siempre tanto. Estas con ella? No cierto? No podrías tropezar tantas veces con la misma zorra, sería imperdonable.

Yo, en fin, sólo quería decirte que me esperes. Estés donde estés, espera a esta frágil mujer que siempre te amó, esa que ruega por su príncipe azul, que aunque no creyera en ellos, tú siempre fuiste el mío. Si nunca pecaste, nos reuniremos en el azul cielo del edén. Si, en cambio, incumpliste cada uno de los mandamientos y disfrutaste quebrando las normas y cumpliendo cada uno de los pecados capitales, espero que las llamas del infierno nos acojan a ambos entre sus cálidos destellos ardientes.

Supongo que no tengo nada más a decir, y menos a alguien que no me va a escuchar, hoy lamento que no queden más Moëbious sobre la faz del universo.

_So, looking forward for see you again, my space cowboy, see you in hell or heaven…_

_Faye_

**Nota de la autora**

No digan nada, lo sé, sencillamente horrible, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor… En fin, debería sentirme orgullosa, porque es la primera historia que publico y acabo! Nunca me creí capaz de hacerlo, digamos que mi constancia brilla por su ausencia. Pero si, lo hice, acabé una historia con epílogo incluido, si! Dios , la empecé por navidades y la he acabado por final de curso (soy libre oficialmente desde viernes, Bye campo de concentración!) la verdad, se me pasó todo tan rápido… parece que fue ayer que era una ingenua e inocente enana de primero, y ya solo me queda un año para acabar secundaria… que bello. En fin, a lo que iba, lo tenía escrito desde el miércoles, pero no me iba Internet, y hoy que descubrí como iba, me fui al tiro y no tuve tiempo ,a si pues, no lo he publicado hasta esta noche.

Que les pareció? Estuvo bien? (mentir diplomáticamente aunque sólo sea este último capítulo). Mi próximo reto…. Publicarlo en inglés! Claro que me da que se quedará sólo en el intento, porque no sabría como traducir ni el primer párrafo, por no hablar más adelante que hay cada expresión… (si hay por ahí algún traductor amable que se ofrezca por amor al arte… ¬¬') En fin, me está saliendo esto más largo que el capitulo en sí, así que dejo de explicar mi vida (es que si me das cuerda no paro, por ahí me apodan reina cacatúa…), paso a contestar reviews.

**Gothik-Punki** – Mil gracias por tu Review, me alegro que te gustara tanto mi historia! Al fin acabé. En fin, espero que te haya gustado, algo triste pero… en fin, nunca he soportado las películas americanas, ya sabes, dónde el malo muere y el bueno se queda con la chica y el dinero….

**Mina** – Ya sé, ya sé… pero si me gustó tanto la serie fue por eso, no por que Spike muriera, si no porque el típico tópico final que tienen todas las series (final americano, según mí.). Mmm, en fin, gracias por decirme que te gustó y escribo bien, y el final, yo también estoy de acuerdo… en todo caso, tal vez escriba una especie de final alternativo en que todo acaba bien, no sé, ya veré… muchas gracias por el Review.

**Celine** – Tal vez fuera más romántico que se quedaran juntos, pero es que los amores imposibles siempre han tenido mucho tirón (sería lo mismo Titanic si Jack no hubiera muerto? Y que me dices de Romeo y Julieta?) en fin, yo no es que sea muy romántica, la verdad, me sacas de las películas de acción, armas y algo de misterio, y todas me parecen malas… Bah. En el capitulo 13 daba a entender que Faye moría, pero al final la reviví, no iba a dejar que la heroína muriese… no soy tan desconsiderada nnU. En fin, gracias por tu Review

**SaQhra **– Oh, el primero que no me reprocha la muerte de Spike! Si, era un fic bastante previsible… pero en fin. Yo también adoro como muere (no es que me gusta que muera, pero…), no sé, no cambia, muere tal como era, dando su último mientras baja por las escaleras… fue una de las mejores cosas de la serie. Gracias por tu Review

**Angel-Némesis** – Me alegra que me entendieras, no digo que no podrían haber quedado juntos, pero es que no cambiarles el carácter, y ver a un Spike romántico resultaba tan superficial… no sabes lo que me costó escribir la conversa entre ambos intentando mantener las personalidades de ellos, al final me fui algo de la raya… Cowboy Bebop y Evangelion… suena interesante. Yo también he leído varios crosovers que parecen muy extraños, pero están genial. Pues, nada más, me alegro que te gustara y mil gracias por tu Review.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen Reviews. Bye! Nos vemos

_Georgina_

_18/6/05_


End file.
